a souls depth
by Fanofallthingsdarkandmagical
Summary: Chris's cousins return to the past and chris's life is revealed to his family. whither he wants them to know or not. (better then it sounds - i hope lol) what dark secrets dose he hold and how will the charmed ones reacted and what secrets dose Chris not even know he was
1. Chapter 1

Discalmer: I dont own charmed and no copy right intended :)

Each one of them new this may be the last time they see each other's faces, but none of them where virgins when it came to lost. All of them have had to deal with the pain of loosening the ones they love, and all at the hands of the one they were trying to save. As the blood drenched teenagers ran up the starts of the Halliwel manor to its famous attic, all had their own fears playing on their mind.

22 year old Peyton Tamara Mathews is Paige's first daughter and sister to the recently murdered Prudence Katie Mathews. Pey had felt like half of her being died the day her sister died and may never lose the pain of her lose but because of her unique birth she pushed on harder then everyone. She and Chris shared a stronger bound a soul bound, before she was born her mother had uttered a spell which now surprise to the charmed ones utterly backfired. It had sent Paige and Henry to the ghostly plane were unbeknown to her mother and father her aunt and uncle at the were their fighting for their lives. Through the madness both her mother and aunt spent a night with their respected partners causing both Paige from the future and Piper from the present to conceive the only sent of astral twins to be born in the warren line. And because time past differently in the ghostly plane it had cause Peyton to age at a faster rate, meaning by the time her mother and father returned to their right plane and time Peyton was already a laughing, giggling child. When she and Chris first meet their bound was evident and they had been inseparable ever since. Astral Twins were tied together, each being one half of a whole soul and to be apart weakened their bound and Pey had no idea what would happen to them when they passed through the time portal and found her twin. Peyton and Chris when their bound was strong could tap into each other's powers, though she was already part whitelighter because of her mother (the only to be born with all the powers of a whitelighter out of her siblings) there bound allowed her to use telekinesis and gave Chris the ability to use Molecule manipulation

19 year old Melinda Prudence Halliwell was the youngest and only daughter of Piper Halliwel and Leo Wyatt only had one thought on her mind, her older brother. She hadn't seen Chris since his first trip back to 2004 and when she heard about Bianca's death she hadn't stop thinking about him. Melinda had never been as powerful as her brothers. Chris and Wyatt in their yearly years before the world went to crap had been a dynamics duo, Chris the brains and Wyatt the muscle. Mel had inherited her mother's potion making skills and was her brothers go to for all vanquishing potions. The Elders hoped to alter the prophecy of the Twice-Blessed. That the firstborn children of the family would inherit the Power of Three. Making Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda an even more powerful force for good than the Charmed Ones. But as time went on, their power of three shattered. Mel's active abilities however are hovering and telekinetic orbing as her dad was an elder at her conception she also was born half whitelighter and though no longer part of the power of three still a powerful force for good. Her, her brother and cousins all shared a telepathic link that bonded them together. When Wyatt turned he severally wounded all of them, the pain of tearing the link nearly killed Chris and Mel as the three of them didn't just share the link they could feel it as the power of three, Wyatt, Chris and Mel were bound by blood and when Wyatt turned it nearly shattered the link they shared with the rest of their cousins as the charmed offspring.

19 year old Prudence Johnna Halliwell is the oldest and only living daughter of Phoebe and Coop. she inherited the ability of beaming from her father and being a witch- cupid hybrid also had the ability of a cupid and her father's rings was given to her the day her mother and father were killed. PJ had lost her whole family, her to younger sisters were tortured and killed infront of her and her cousins and her mother was murdered by the man she looked up to. Her father had died from grief, if a cupids love is to deep, they sometimes fall. Pj just wanted the war to end and because of that she was no longer a teenager but a women who only wished to protect the people she loved. So as they finally rounded the staircase and fell into the attic. Pj was the first to the Book of Shadows pedestal. Pulling from her pocket the spell Chris had left them behind and only told them to use if the if it was an emergency. They were all certain this qualified.

18 year old Henry Jr, Oldest and only son of Paige Mathews ran after his cousins. He all ways pushed and felt the link to ensure that his only remaining sister was alive. He had already lost his parents and one sister to Wyatt he wasn't about to lose another. Going back to the past with Chris was a risk, they could change to much or die trying to leave the manor but he knew they had to risk it. They didn't stand a chance anymore and he wasn't about to let his sister die. Henry had always been wise for his age, he had taken after Chris and loved to follow his older cousin around when him and Wyatt went on vanquishing's. Because of his mother's heritage he had been gifted with the power of orbing, however he wasn't part whitelighter and didn't have any other whitelighter powers. However he was stronger and faster than most mortals and still had the basic wiccan powers of a witch. He dose however have the ability of Cryokinesis (the ability to generate and manipulate cold and ice). Henry Jr. has shown the power to fire blasts of intense cold that freeze objects instantly. When he uses this power, his eyes turn blue. Though he doesn't use it very often and prefers to use spells to vanquish most foes.

"Ready, once we do this we won't have another chance" Henry knew thiswasthe right thing, the ony thing they could do. But his voice still shook with fear as he looked into the determined eyes of his cousins.

"we don't have a chose, come on, I'm surprised that son of a….."

"Mel don't insult your mother" Pj interjected as she unfolded the tattered note that she had stuffedin her jean pocket.

"Sorry mum" Mel Yelled to the celling before continuing " We need to hurry, you sure this will work without the book" she question Peyton, her own fears filling her voice.

"The spell calls to the power of the Helliwel line as well as my connection to Chris, the only reason we are in the attic is because of the amount of magical energy needed and this place was a hot spot for years"

"Come on if all four of as say the spell then it has to work, Mel draw the symbol, Jr help her and Peyton spread the potion. The moment we get the first word out he'll be here, that potion better hold him back" Pj ordered determined to do this right as all of the nodded, she looked over the spell once more. 'If this doesn't work we are screwed' she thought to herself as she moved inside the circle that Peyton had created with the protection potion. They managed to make it with the recipe Chris had left them, along with Wyatt's blood that one of the resistance spies had died to get.

Once they were all inside the circle and facing the symbol of their birth right they began to recite the spell and as predicted the moment they said the first word Wyatt was there. The moment he stepped to close his own shield flew up around the four as they began to recite the spell again. All visibly shaking with fear and determinations.

We the power of four

Call upon the Helliwels power

To stick to the Astral Law

Return as four to the Twin we seek

So all will return to 2004

The spell we cast can't be past

The year we seek is blocked from all

Return as now

By demand of the helliwel four

The moment the spell was cast a sigh of relief was let out by the four as they ran for the time door, the bruised, bloody and both mentally and physically drain four were free and safe, for now and as the portal closed behind them, Wyatt's shriek echoed through each of them, man was he pissed… But not as pissed as another 25 years in the past.

"I don't care about your lies, I don't care about you and I want you out of my house" Piper Halliwel screamed her voice full of irritation and anger as she started at the man whom had caused her so much stress. Her annoying, narcotic Whitelighter had pushed her final button and she was furious.

"My 2 year old son dos not grow up to be evil and I am sick of you and your lies, I want you out. Out of this house and out of our lives. You're done messing with us" echoed in Chris's mind as he fought back the tears and emotions threatening to expose him. His mom, no Piper, she wasn't his mother yet, was sick of him, hated him. He tried to compose himself but he was struggling as the thought of his own mother hating him was almost destroying him.

"P-piper please listen to me, this is why I lied you never would of believed me"

"Believed you, your saying that the strongest **Helliwell**, the reborn King Arthur and the strongest force of good this world has ever been. Turns out to be evil" his aunt Paige yelled at him, though she to was furious, she laughed at the craziness of her last sentence. 'Wyatt evil, he had to be lying, right?'

"Please, I…I "he couldn't say it, if he told them who he was they would hate him. As a single tear rand down his cheek "Im sorry" was all he could manage but even that only come out as a broken wispier. He couldn't be there anymore but as he went to orb away he felt someone hold his orbs, forcing him back to earth.

"No you are not running away" Leo commended and Chris backed up in to the corner of the attic, it began to shake and a blue blinding light silenced all of its occupants as four silhouettes filled the middle of the attic.

"Did it work?"

"Man I hope so, if not we are dead"

"No, it worked; I just hope Wyatt can't follow as"

"Peyton, Pey you ok"

The moment Peyton was solidly inside the attic her connection with Chris rebounded like and elastic band and both she and Chris were thrown to the floor as their heads and auras reacted to each other, enveloping and exploded their sense. It was both painful and pleasurable as the souls mingled and explored each other's and bounded together again, wrapping them together. However for the rather emotional strained, overly stressed and all around narcotic whitelighter that never seemed to take care of himself the reunion of their bound sent a pained scream through his throat as he grasped his head as pain over took him.

"Chris" Mel yelled running past the confused sisters and Leo as she reached her brothers side "Chris, what's wrong, Pey should he be like this you said it was safe." She grabbed Chris shoulders, wrapping her arms around him and whispering comforting words to him as he trembled in pain before darkness overtook him and he became limp in her arms.

"Pey, is he….. you said it was" Mel held her brother, a tear running down her cheek as she turned to the other three travellers, begging with her eyes to tell her he was fine.

"He shouldn't have reacted like that I don't know why.." she trailed of confused before staring into Mel's eyes and continuing " He is alive but if we don't do this spell to stop Wyatt from following as…" again she trailed off as Mel gentle orbed her brother onto the attics couch and walked over to her cousins. Peyton didn't have to tell her what Wyatt would do if her found them, all of them had witnessed it and understood how far Wyatt was now truly lost.

"Right let's do this" PJ said sending Mel a comforting smile, frowning at Chris she flipped the paper over to reveal another spell. Which they all began to chant, completely forgetting the four stunned onlookers that were now sending each other confused looks as they watched with interested the scene play out.

"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda,

Astrid, Helen, Laura and Grace;

Melinda warren we children of the Haliwell line

Blessed by good and here in this time

Call its power to protect our lives

Prevent and bine

Those whom may travel through time

2004 is blocked from all

We cast this spell no answer our call"

As all four finished the spell the past on looks gasped 'children of the Haliwell line'. As the lights surrounded the teens and exploded they all smiled, it had worked, and they were safe for now. All four then turned the attention back to the onlookers as they just realised what they said.

"Crap" Henry proclaimed as he turned to see his mother's shocked face staring back at him. He gave her a small smile as he slowly walked up to Paige and nodded his head. He ignored the looks her was receiving and kissed her lightly on the cheek before grabbing the shocked witch and pulling her into a hug. "Hey mum" he whispered in her ear, a tear escaping as his voice shock. Paige stiffened at the revelation but as the teen began to sob she began to relax, pulling her arms up and hugging the stranger and apparently future son back.

Mel and PJ went over to both Piper and Phoebe, scenes mirroring Paige and Henry filled the Attic. The time travellers hadn't seen their parents in almost eight year. Peyton was the only won to turn her back on her mother; instead she walked over and knelt next to Chris. He was so pale, so skinning and bruising laced under his eyes indicating he hadn't been sleeping. Her worry for her twin grow as she realised the stupidity of what they had done, all of them had promised that they would never reveal who they were. However within the very first minutes they had said a spell that literally told the past people all they needed to know, 'man you're going to be pissed Chris'

As a gentle hand squizzed her shoulder she looked up to see Leo Wyatt smiling down at her, after everything the future Leo had done – Under a spell or not – somehow that smile made her sick and she brushed his hand of her shoulder and looked up, her brunet hair flying of her shoulders as she stood and locked emerald green eyes to her own blue ones.

"So whose daughter are you" he said a little taken back and Peyton could see the wariness and shock in his eyes but after finding out you had a daughter she guessed that wasn't a surprising reaction. At Leo's question the whole room become quite as all three sisters stood and stared at Peyton.

"Paige's" she said before kneeling down by Chris's side again " can you try to heal him please, this shouldn't have happed" she cried putting her head in her hands as guilt gripped her.

Paige still reeling from the fact she not only had a son but a daughter to walked up and sat cross legged next to her daughter.

"You love him don't you" she stated as she turned to Leo and pointed at Chris before commending "Leo, Heal"

"Of course I love him, his my twin" She answered as tear rolled down her cheeks. An intake of breath was taken by all the past people and even Leo seemed to stop in shock.

"He's my Nephew" he asked studying the boy, now that he looked closer at Chris, Leo guessed he could see the features of a Halliwel, brown hair, high cheek bones and well he knew Chris defiantly had the attitude of one.

"My son?" Paige asked, shocked and guilt creeping into her but before she could think any longer on her question Peyton's quick turn and eyes meeting Paige's made her feel small.

"No, his my Astral Twin" she stated standing up and walking over to the book of shadows, all the past people stared at her with questions in the eyes. Leo however found himself staring at the boy lying helplessly on the couch. 'Chris couldn't be, could he? No he wasn't that powerful or special'

Peyton tapped the book and then returned to her Twins side as the sisters moved to read the passage, Leo tagging behind, though he knew all about Astral Twins what was unbeknown to everyone else was that a recent prophase had been written about a set of Astral Twins that would grow to be as powerful together as any before, including Wyatt.

_Astral Twins _

_ Two people born at the same date and time. They are often seen to have very similar personalities and may even have physical appearances that make them look like twins. In the Wiccan world they can be powerful adversaries as the can syphon and share powers, gain strength and even heal each other's wounds. Astral twins share both an emotional and telepathic connecting; they can sense and even feel each other's soul as if resined in a shared link. _

_Warning to all, if astral twins are born into your generation remember, they cannot be separated for extended periods of time once they meet they cannot unmet their souls would have intertwined and and distance would servery weaken their bound and if it becomes to lose, never let them intertwine again as the backlash of their souls recoiling with each other can KILL them._

The sisters stood and stared at the two before walking over to Peyton, though Paige could feel the hate radiating of Piper, she grabbed the old blue blanket that rested on the arm of the couch and pulled it over Chris –Leo had tried and failed at healing him-.

"Look, you four seem hungry and I'm sure Piper won't mind cooking for her new found family so" she stopped and looked up at Piper seeing the hatred flash away as she removed her eyes from Chris, piper smiled and nodded before continuing for her sister. "sure come on you all look starved, all cook as some lunch and you can tell as what the hell your doing here" she said with a smile looking into the eyes of her future family before all of them followed her down. The four teens were relaunched to leave Chris, all of them moving over to him whispering word of encouragement and placing their hands in his before following the respected mothers down stairs. Peyton and Paige were the last to leave, Peyton kissing Chris's forehead and whispering "if you leave me, you won't have to worry about dying because I'll kill you myself" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek and landed above Chris's eye. Paige smiled at her daughter before taken her hand reassuringly, she felt hurt when Peyton as pulled away but didn't let it show as she followed Pey down towards the kitchen. 'This is going to be an interesting day' she thought to herself as she turned into the kitchen to see the four future kids setting at the table next to Phoebe who seemed to be having a rather intense conversation with her Daughter. Paige sat down in between her son and Mel, smiling when she heard them arguing about who had the better powers. She was interested to learn as much about her kids as possible but her smile turned around when she saw Peyton learning in the arch way against the wall. Tears rolled down her cheek as she collapsed and sat their leaning quietly against the door, looking off into space as her eyes glazed over and she seemed lost in her own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Piper had finish they all sat around the table with the exception of Peyton who was still sitting leaning against the wall close to the arch way that opened up into the kitchen. They were all digging into a selection of sandwiches as a awkward silence creped around them all.

"Ok, I'll break it" Henry said smiling at everyone' "you want to know why we are here so I'll tell you. In about twelve years an evil that laid dormant starts to awaking in Wyatt" he stopped and looked over at his aunt before offering her a reassuring look he continued "He wasn't always evil however, we have evidence that something got to him before your…. Um before he turns two" the future girls were sending him daggers as he almost gave away a future consequence, he smirked at them before continuing. "Anyway Chris came back here to try and prevent that but over the year he has been gone…the R-resistant." He stooped as the four teens face fall as silent tears ran down their cheeks.

Piper was confused as to way they sent back Chris, she respected the man. Ok maybe not respected but he was just so… so.

" Why Chris" she asked and at the questioning glares her future family were sending her she stumbled over before continuing " I mean don't get me wrong here but, if we have children in the future" she smiled at Mel before continuing "Why did a complete stranger come back, why not any of you or better yet one of as? " the sisters including Leo nodded at her question. The four travellers face fell even more at her question.

_'Should we tell them'_ Mel asked her cousins telepathically. They were all connecting through a bond as powerful as the Halliwel line itself.

_'Chris would kill as then revive as to kill as again' _Henry sighed as he looked away from the questioning glares of the past people.

_'No don't tell them' _Peyton and PJ both agreed.

"We can't tell you but at the time he was the best chose" Peyton said from her spot on the floor. At this all the pasters turned to look at her.

"He still is, we shouldn't be here" Mel said as their glares shifted from Peyton to her.

"Why the hell not your my daughter, it should have been you in the first place instead of some neurotic, manipulative, lying whitelighter from the future" Piper shouted, anger and venom lacing her voice.

"Because that lying, manipulative whitelighter was the only one who didn't want to kill that two year old in the playpen" a voice chimed in from the archway, all faces turned to see Chris, leaning up against the door. He looked like hell and man was he mad, but through Peyton's bond with Chris she saw through it and could feel how hurt he was as he moved and slouched down next to her. He to lean against the walls as he placed his hands on his head and sighed.

"Man my head is killing me' he said before he turned and looked into Peyton's eyes, pointing to her before continuing "I blame you for this" he said a small smile on his face.

"Hey if you actually ate, slept, relaxed and took care of yourself you wouldn't have passed out so really this is your fault" she said with a smile on her face that was mirrored by the travellers. They all knew Chris NEVER took care of himself. The past people looked on, confusion in their eyes and Pipers expression changed from frustration to guilt as she took a proper look at the man. Peyton was right he looked terrible, his clothes were baggy and his eyes were purple and sad around the rims, she felt guilty. She was a mother and as she looked at the young man she began to feel a pain in her heart as she realised that if this was her son that had come back to a time where no one know him and he was all alone, she would like to think someone would take care of him, especially if they were trying to save her son. 'No he said Wyatt was evil, he had lied, manipulated their lives, why should she care, when he screws everything up' she thought to herself before shaken her head.

"Hey that's low, how many times has the roles been reversed huh" Chris said as his smile fall, him and Pey were too alike, both put others before themselves and ended up paying the price.

"Chris" Peyton sighed and took hold of his chin moving his face so her blue eyes were shining into his green "I love you but if you keep doing this you will end up killing yourself" she said as unshed tears filed her eyes at the thought of her losing him too. Chris looked away and then up to his cousins, where was Peyton's sister Parker and PJ's older sisters Penelope. 'No, Wyatt wouldn't, not again, would he' Chris though as the deaths of his mother, his aunts, his uncle coop, his baby cousin Patricia (Phoebe's youngest) flashed before his eyes. He dropped his head when he saw the look in their eyes, they had recently seen death.

He raised his head and no longer caring about the past onlookers he closed his eyes and asked a question he already knew the answer to, but still couldn't believe that is brother would fall so far.

"They're dead aren't they? Parker, Patricia….. the…. the" he struggled to find his voice, it was already a whisper and as he took a breath he let the words lose in an almost inaudible voice "I told you not to use the spell, to leave it for a last resort which means that the resistance….. has fallen" he said the words and the silence that follow was enough to know his words were the truth. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed into Peyton's then Henrys, Mel's and Prudence's the grief the fear and the pain evident in their eyes. He let one tear slip before composing himself, wiping away the tear he jumped up from his position on the floor and walked over to Mel. Again ignoring the questions in the onlooker's eyes as he grabbed his sister and let her collapse in his arms as her now ignored and surprised emotions bottled over. Peyton hugged both Henry and PJ, but as Mel was the empath of the new generation, her grief was for all of them. Mel could fell their pain and as she held the brother she didn't think she would ever see again, it was too much.

Piper come up behind them and Mel flinched when her mother touched her back and though she knew her she was there for her – even in this time- and probably wanted her to confide in her, she only pushed her self-more into her brother. Piper was hurt but understanding as their whitelighter held onto her daughter and though she didn't like their closeness and even had questions rising in her mind ; she only sighed and turned to all of the now openly grieving future people. She didn't know why they were upset of who the people they were crying about, but she knew they needed time and time alone.

"Why don't you guys go upstairs, my rooms free" she said with a soft smile as Chris turned to her and nodded, he never let go of his sister as they both orbed away, followed by Peyton, PJ and Henry.

The Sisters and Leo were silent as Paige and Phoebe cleared the table and Piper and Leo tended to Wyatt hungry stomach. No one spoke for what felt like hours until Paige collapsed into a dining table chair.

"I wonder why they are here, why they were so upset and why my daughter hates me" she said as her head fell into her arms. Phoebe came up behind her and started rubbing her back as Piper took the chair opposite; taking Paige's hands in hers as she started to rub them between her own.

"She doesn't hate you" she said as Leo come over with Wyatt, placing him in his playpen before he too took a seat.

"She hasn't said more than three words to me, she only seems to talk to Chris." She cried and Piper to knew how she felt as. When her newly discovered daughter had been upset, she flinched away from her like she had been burned.

"I wonder way Chris is so important" Phoebe questioned a small amount of annoyance in her voice. Ever since Chris had arrived in 2004, the sister and Leo had constantly been annoyed with the young hybrid and to be honest none of them thought he even had any friend in the future because of the way he acted all the time. But to learn that the man who had annoyed the hell out of them was so close to their children made them feel guilty. Though none of them and especially Leo would admitted it.

"What I am wondering about is way Peyton didn't come here with Chris in the first place" the elder who had remained silent for most of the day out of shock about finding out he and Piper not only would get back together but that they also had another child, questioned. He looked at the confused faces of his wife – ex-wife- and ex-sisters-in-laws before continuing " I just mean it could of killed them to stay so far away from one another for so long" he finished.' Was Chris really willing to die to protect their son, no it has to be some trick' the elder thought 'Chris was wrong, their son is the heir of all things good, literally an angel. Chris was wrong.'

Once the five of them had orbed into Pipers room, Chris had place Mel on the bed and curled up next to her as Peyton snuggled into Chris's side and PJ lied down next to Mel. The four of them only just fit on Pipers King size bed as all were skinny from not eating properly. Henry had moved the rocking chair Piper had in her room; she would sometimes fall asleep rocking back and forth with Wyatt to calm him down. Henry moved the chair up close to the side of the bed and took Peyton's hand. The cousins felt safe together and enjoyed the silence while they could, however they knew that Chris would need facts and so when he broke the comforting silence that had surrounded them none had been shocked.

"W-what happened" His voice shock but he cleared his throat. They couldn't all be dead twenty thousand people separated into groups of five thousand, scattered around the worlds ( magical and mortal realms) couldn't all be dead.' "How did it happen" He asked his voice a little stronger no as he looked down at his baby sister in his arms and he could feel Peyton as her head rested behind his back and PJ's presents behind Mel.

"Parker" Henry answered, his eyes darting between Chris's confused and questioning glare and PJ' sad nod for him to continue, she knew Chris needed to know. "We were returning from a scout and a demon horded found as, surrender us, Parker tried to use her Telepathy on one of the demons to find out were Wyatt was. Unfortunately the demon wasn't a demon it was Wyatt" Henry stopped as the images flashed before his eyes, he could speak the words so he opened his mind up and shared his memories with Chris. Chris closed his eyes and smothered his head in to the pillow as the scene played around in his head.

_The Ally was cold and dark as droplets fall as they mingled with the blood on Henrys forehead. The demon horde had come out of no were and as the six of them vanquished as many of the twenty five brute demons that they could both sides numbers reduced. Ash was picked up by the wind as the cold breeze picked at the hair on Henrys neck. He was standing, eyes locked with a bloody faced demon. The drool on his face framed its sharp teeth as a hiss escaped its lips sending spit into the air. Henry was so close to the demon that its saliva hit his face and with a disgusted groan he began to chant_

_Demon I despise_

_As the thundering clouds roll in_

_Burn with all you lies_

_God shall punish your sins_

_As Henry said the last line of the spill a lightning bolt erupted from the sky and fried the demon where it stood. With a smile Henry looked up "Thanks, never really been religious thou" he said with a smile on his face before looking over his shoulder at Parker. His smile fall as he ran over to her and saw what she was trying to do, her brunet hair blow up in the wind as she scrunched her eyes shut in concentration. Her 20 year old face lined as the strain forced her to her knees, something wasn't right and as he turned to look at the demon that kneeled in front of them his face contorted and fear gripped him. The demons face structure changed and became more angular and his short muddy brown hair morphed into long sandy blond ringlets as brown eyes become ice cold blue Wyatt rose to his feet. _

_"thank you cousin for letting your guard down" he said as a vicious smile filed his face " thanks to you and the power I took from you late departed friend Sora I now know how to end this" whith that all but three of his best shimmered out as the orders were sent telepathically and his army was called to duty._

_"I'll ask you both" he said as he moved closer to the panting Parker who was weak and tired from trying to filter her thoughts as Wyatt searched and ripped through them. "Join me, or I'll end this" he said as venom dripped from his voice._

_"NO" both said and as Wyatt formed an energy ball and throw it at them Henry raised his hands and using the power he rarely used froze the whole block and the energy ball as he put all his strength into his stubborn and usually non corporative power. Unfortunately the blast of ice weakend him and although it had sent Wyatt flying and now shards of ice were lacing and embedded into Wyatt. The Twice-blessed still raised his hand and throw a massive energy ball as Henry went to orb away with Parker, she saw the ball and turned, pushing herself in between the power and Henry as the shattered into blue and white lights. _

Chris pushed his head down further into the pillow as the memory ended; Henry had stopped it out of compassion. His older cousin had bared witness to every one of their relative's deaths, Henry wouldn't make him see Parkers, and he wouldn't let him.

"Penelope" Chris's muffled voice rose from the pillow but he didn't look up

"She was…" Henry struggled as he swallowed down the lump in his throat; he closed his eyes and breathed out before continuing "She was killed by a demon when the stronghold _Tranquiller was _attacked, we thought that because if was mostly used for farming that he wouldn't bother attacking theirso we sent all the under 16 year olds and mortal that couldn't fight there and since he had gotten the information about the other strongholds. We used all the wards trying to keep them safe long enough to find a better place for them but he… he burnt it to the ground" he finished in a whisper as fresh tears in both his and Chris's eyes were guarded there behind close lids. No one spoke and soon the circles that Peyton had been rubbing on Chris back had stopped as his cousins and baby sister let their struggles go and sleep to entrap them.


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

I DO NOT OWN CHARMED AND NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED

- To all those who reviewed this thankyou and I'm glad you like it. Don't worry only a couple more memory chapters then on to the actual story line. Also sorry about spelling and stuff, it's strange I get most of my inspiration late at night and the need to write so I'm finishing this chapter at midnight and I've read through it but I've always sucked at Spelling so I'm sorry but I hope this still makes sense for all of you and thanks.

Chapter 3

The sisters and Leo had sat their discussing what they should do, the travellers had cause more questions than they had answered and they four of them desperately wanted answers.

"I believe them Piper" Paige said carefully as she raised her eyes to look her sister in the eyes. She saw the hurt flash in them but she didn't divert her gaze, "It's not that I believe Wyatt is evil now" she said as she glanced at the toddler in the playpen, his soft blue eyes caught hers as a sweet chubby smile spread on his faces and giggles echoed through the dining room "I believe him when he says something gets to Wyatt" she finishes as a she continues to smile back at her nephew.

Piper was hurt but not because of her sister, but because she was right. Her son may be innocent now but if what they had overheard was true then how long will her baby stay that way.

"Chris has all the answers we need, but he want tell as anything" Piper said in a defeated voice "and I don't think he ever will"

"Then we will make him" Leo said in a sad small voice. He may not have liked the boy but from what he say today he was part of his future daughters life. "Phoebe there is a spell in the book on the last page, place your hand over it and say activate, it's an old spell. It was cloaked because the elders didn't think it wise for anyone to enter into the mind of another but if we are to protect the future and or daughters" he said sharing looks with his sister in laws before he turned to his wife " and son, that whitelighter will show as them and the spell will give him no chose" he finished in a sombre voice.

Phoebes face fall, she wanted the truth and the answers but seeing her daughter and how close all they were to Chris. She was afraid of what they will find and what their prying would do to the boy but she didn't say anything she only nodded and headed for the book.

Paige sighed and followed Piper and Leo up to Pipers room in silence. This isn't right, they shouldn't force this onto Chris, they know better and they weren't just risking the hate of their whitelighter but also the hate of their future children. She wanted to object but know her calls would lend of deaf ears.

As they opened the day to Pipers room all three of them were surprised to see how close all of them were. Paiges daughter was curled up holding onto one of Chris's arms while her son was lounging in a chair right next to Peyton. Piper's eyes darted to her daughter and a mixture of anger and worry filed her eyes as she saw her daughter almost laying on top of Chris with her hand in his hair and her head resting on his slowly rising chest. Piper wanted to storm over there and blow the whitelighter up for being so close to her daughter, but a strange part of her told her not to, that this was normal. Before she could come to an agreement with herself about want to do her attention shifted from her daughter to the young man now gently rising to a sitting position as he moved his baby's sister's head onto a proper pillow. He couldn't free his arm from Peyton's grip however and could almost hear her in his head yelling at him to sleep. A smile lined his face and filed his eyes as he saw her face crease in anger as even though she was in a deep sleep, though their bound she knew he was trying to get out of having his much needed rest. The boy shifted slightly as to not wake his sleeping sisters as he turned to face Piper, Leo, Paige and now Phoebe as she ran into the room with a note in her hands, he saw her face change to bewilderment as she took in the sleeping bodies and the one that still clang onto his arms. He could only imaging the thought going through his aunts and parents heads as they took in the scene. He suddenly felt fearful however as his eyes dropped onto the piece of paper and back into the chocolate brown eyes of his mother.

"So, I know you have questions" he stated in a worried tone as his eyes flashed to the determined looks on his parents faces to the worried and guilty ones of his aunts.

"Yes Chris we do, however we aren't even going to bother asking" she said her anger was there and she was still furious at her whitelighter but her conscience was beginning to tell her this was wrong. She however ignored it and turned to her sister "I'm sorry Chris" with a sigh she motioned for the sisters to say the spell.

The secrets of one's life shall fill the void

As we halliwell's seek the answers to Questions once asked

So all lies can be destroyed

And so this spell we must cast

As no lie can hide from the power of as three.

The moment the spell left their lips; the sister, Leo and Chris were transported to a black endless void. Fear gripped Chris's heart, his pain and disappointment shot daggers into the pasters as they all saw the look on Chris face and knew they made a mistake.

"What did you do, why did you do" he mumbled as he stumbled away from them tripping over something that made a sound that mirrored his 'Owf' sound as he fell on his back.

"Chris why do you never sleep, why don't you just **gets **some sleep for once I mean…" she trailed of as her eyes took in the emptiness of the void, it was black everywhere but it wasn't dark, however the look in Chris's eyes were "Chris what happened were the hell are we"

"I don't know Peyton, why don't you ask them" he said in a pained voice as the venom rose in his voice "they did a spell, I mean took about personal gain all you want to do is fill your own petty, stupid doubts about me. But hey when four strangers come from the future all they have to do is say a spell and you trust them instantly" he hissed at them

Piper was pissed at the way he was speaking to her and turned her own tone to venomous to match his.

"They proved they were family Chris, the spell could only be done by a Halliwel. The fact that they are family is enough to make me trust them. But Chris, you are not family and you have been anything but trustworthy since you got here." She spat back at him ignoring the hurt and pains that she saw flash in his eyes and as she opened her mouth to continue she was suddenly cut off by a loud scream that seemed to emanate from the void. The four pasters and two future travellers turned to see a five year old boy with long brown hair and emerald green eyes run out of the tall forest tress as the scene began to change all around them. They found themselves in Valhalla as the black below their feet turned into lash green grass and the light turn from bright and white to a soft glow of yellow and warmth. Tress rose out from nothingness surrounding them as the five year old ran laughing and giggling as he was been chased playfully around by three Valkyries. Leo had never seen and would have believed the Warrior women reacted this way to a child let alone a male child as them seem to laugh and enjoy playing chase with them.

_"Gotcha little man, how many times have we told you not to orb here" Frayer laughed at the little boy._

_"sworry fraywa, but it's fwan here" the boy laughed as he orbed out of the Valkyries grasp and ran over to one of her sister, before ducking out of the way of her hands and running back to the forest._

_"myer and fraywa can never catch me because, I Chris and lord of Valhwa amd just to good" He laughed as the two women chased him._

Leo turned towards their version of Chris and smiled when he saw the emotional mask of their whitelighter fade as a smile replaced his scowl. Leo walked over to the boy as the other turned to see both Peyton and Chris smiling at the scene.

"Last time I check the Valkyries weren't that welcoming" Piper asked all anger lost from her voice after that scene she once again realised that though this Chris is hardened, he is someone's son.

"They not, but I was the exception" he smiled as he locked down and kicked his foot in the grass " Wy….. My Brother kept orbing me here when I was three, he realised that grandpa wasn't all ways home so Valhalla was safer. At first I hated it when he did that because I wasn't strong enough to orb back and would have to wait with a bunch of angry warrior woman till I was summoned home or orbed back but after a while I found ways to entertain myself and well. Started to ask to be orbed their" he said looking up, he had to emit seeing this place again the way he remembered it was nice but they all could tell he wasn't up to forgiving them yet and as he walked away from them the scene once again changed.

_Cold, frizzing air nipped at the seven year olds bear back as he sat in his trousers on the golden gate bridge calling for the elder that never responded to his calls._

_"Daddy, dad…..daddy, DAD" he yelled and called as tears began to sting his eyes. He let out a breath and though the pain was evident in the young boy's voice he tried to hide it._

_"Daddy I know you can hear me so I'll just tell you my day again today. Umm were should I start this time, oh I know. Today I lost another tooth see" he said as he looked up towards the sky and laid back against the cold metal of the bridge as he opened his mouth to show both his father and unbeknown memory surfers the gape were his tooth fell out. "Mummy says the tooth fairy will come and because I'm her little Wiccan that I'll be able to see the tooth fairy this time isn't that cool" he smile and though he did seem happy tears still began to fill up his eyes._

_"Daddy I know your and elder and that your busy and I know I'm not as strong as…as " 8 year old Chris's tears fell and unbeknown to him his future self-let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding out of fear his identity would been blown._

"daddy, mummy's calling so I have to go now, but I love you" he said as he rose to his feet (m)Chris waited to see if his dad would orb down and tell him he loved him too, but when he never showed (m) Chris orbed home.

Peyton moved over to Chris and started to rub comforting circles onto her twins back.

"Chris you didn't tell as your dad was an elder" Leo asked and then his faces fill as both Chris and Peyton Shot him a Shut-it-Leo expression.

"I never told you because you didn't need to know"

"Ok, maybe we didn't"

"No, Leo there is no maybe; you didn't need to know that my Father was an elder or that he never had time for me because his job was to protect the greater good so that included everyone else but me. My mother, my cousin, my sister, brother he had time for the 9.9 billion people in the world but he didn't have time for me. You didn't need to know that" Chris shouted at Leo as his hands were fists at his side.

"Wow, Chris calm down" Phoebe shouted, his emotional rollercoaster was giving her a head ach. In fact it seemed that were ever they were it blocked the potion they had all taken to block her empathy and now she was barley standing at the whirlpool of emotions.

"Calm Down, calm down is that 'Ask Phoebes' great advice, calm down. In case you didn't know Phoebe you are invading my mind, watching my memories because none of you could get over your massive egos. WYATT GOES BAD!" he shouted at them and the looks in their eyes told him if they had their powers –which he hoped they didn't – he would be dead. But the stubborn and at the moment slightly stupid whitelighter continued with his rant. " I gave up everything for all of this, I had to watch my fiancé die, had to leave my family and the resistance behind to only find out today that they are all DEAD. I was their leader, I was there protector, yet I came back here when I could have been looking out for the people who actually cared about me instead of being stuck in the past being abused by the FOUR OF YOU!" the moment the last of his words passed his lips he cringed and collapsed to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest and placing his head in his hands.

'_oops_' he telepathically sent Peyton, however he had also accidently in his emotional state sent it to his three sleeping family members who all chimed in with '_opps what'_

"_oops_, Chris just real angry and raged at our mothers, I'm proud" Peyton filled them in as she moved to set cross legged beside him. The charmed ones and elder just stood there looking down at the boy in shock. Their usual stoic narcotic just put them all in their place, all their jaws dropped but then closed with a click as they looked at Peyton's expression, hers too was one of rage as they tried to process his words and as Paige turned to look away from her daughters expression the scene began to change.

"_Where are you guys_" Henrys voice range in the twins heads

_"The Void, our Nosy mothers cast a spell to look through my memories. Could you look around and through the book to get as out of here? I'm…_" he stopped to looking up at the new memory that was beginning to form around him; it was his eleventh birthday 'great'. "_I'm eleven it seems to be going in three year blocks for the moment and I don't want to relive my fourteenth_"

Chris didn't have to say it twice, they all know that his 14th and 15th year on earth had been his hardest and none of them wanted him to have to relieve that so at that moment they all jumped up and went to work. Mel working on a spell, Pj on a potion and Henry searching through the book.

"_ooh and don't forget Wyatt_" Peyton added and smiled when she felt her brother slap his head in embarrassment and run down stairs to get the baby from his playpen only to place the rather angry toddler in the attics playpen.

Peyton turned her attention back to her mother and aunts/ uncle expression and was about to fill them in when the memory bet her to it.

_"Hey, hey look what I found" a rather taller and happier (m) Chris ran in from the garden carrying a jarful of firefly's._

_"Wow sweetie did you and Peypey catch all of them" an older looing Piper smiled at them and laughed as she took the jar._

Present Piper gasped and looked over to the small boy seating next to her niece.

"You know as" she stated, no questioning in her voice but Chris didn't even glance up at her and only nodded still keeping his gaze of (f) piper. This Piper was his mother, this Piper was the one who raised him and this piper would be the one to die in less than three years. As fresh tears started to form in his eyes he held them back, closing them and looking away. Peyton feeling his sadness, held him closer.

_"Yeah hey, Peypey had a nightmare last night" (m) chris said looking down all happiness gone from his voice._

_"what was it about baby, is that way last night you were down her at midnight" (f) piper asked as she knelt down and gave her baby a comforting hug._

_"Yeah, I snuck into Peyton's room last night after our dreams coli..coll" he looked up at his mother with frustration in his eyes as he stumbled over the big word. (F) piper looked down at her son with a reassuring smile "Collided" she offered "Yeah" (m) Chris smiled but it was a sad one but he shaked his head and continued "And it was of her time in the Astral plan, you know she was sad that she wasn't here till I was 5"_

"What do you mean, Whats the Astral plan, is it the ghostly plan" Paige asked as she turned to her daughter Peyton sighed.

"The Astral plan is sort of an underline plan of the ghostly one. Piper and Leo were sucked into the Ghostly plan and in a couple of years from now you will do a spell that will backfire. You get sucked into the Astral Plan with my dad" she stopped and smiled at her mum "No, I want to be born I will not tell you who he is" Paige sighed and Peyton smiled "anyway because the Astral plan co-existed with the Ghostly one, when Chris's parents were umm…" she trailed of and looked away from the pasters, piper, Leo and paige blushed and phoebe turned back to the memory "anyway you an dad were there, you couldn't see them because you were in a twin plan but by an act of fate you and dad were their doing the same thing, in the same spot at the same time as pi…. Um chris's parents. Because the Astral and Ghostly planes are clones of each other it cause both mine and Chris's souls to be cloned and as we were both heading to the same place we collided, thus making as one of the few sets of Astral twins." She finished as a huge smile grew and she went back to rubbing her twins back as he continued to sit with his knees up and head in his folded arms "and the reason me and Chris are the same age isn't because he will be born later, it is because the astral plan doesn't exist within time and space. Though it only felt like one day and you did a spell to project as into everyday life, my growth was tied to Chris's so as he got older so did I you and dad didn't age. To you and dad I aged 5 years in one dad, Chris's is actually going to be born in about… um… eight months I think and anyway because of that I aged in the Astral plan and well you didn't, and time doesn't past so when we came back I was 5 you, dad and our family only though we were gone a day and well everyone got an instant 5 year old family member" she said still smiling as she remembered her encounter with her family "you did a spell to fill in everyone's memories and it kind of made it like it didn't happen but I still sometimes got nightmares from it" the Pasters nodded their heads completely confused but shrugged it of as something they'll get later on when it happens and turned back to the memory.

_"honey you know Pey still feels said about that as do her parents, but we are also glad it happened you want to know why" (f) piper smiled down at her son and gently rubbed her hand down his cheek as he stared into hers with his enchanted emerald eyes. _

_"Why" he pouted and looked down_

_"Because if that didn't happen, we may not have Peypey, and you and her may not of become this connected. Your twins baby, she loves you and you love her more than anything, I know you'll help her through it because you both love each other, and baby love my not always be enough but for you and Peyton, I bet your connection and love for each other could save the world." (f) Piper smiled and kissed his forehead as a eleven year old girl came running in giggling followed by eight more laughing children._

_"Come on my Charms, Chris tell your" before she could finish what she was saying she spotted an 8 year olf Malinda sneaking a tast of frosting, (f) piper smiled and in mock anger turned to he daughter "Mellie we talked about this no cake till the party's started, it Chris eleventh birthday baby and we are still waiting on Angle" Mellie pouted then stamped her feet into the living room while Chris smiled after his sister._

"Who are all those kids and why are the all at the manor and Chris" piper turned around and the untrusting look the graced her eyes was back on as she glared at Chris "why the hell would I make your birthday cake and even more so why would we throw you a party anyway" though her words weren't full of hate they still cut into Chris.

Signing Chis stood and walked over to were all the kids had sat in a circle on the living room floor, they were laughing and playing a game that the Pasters couldn't make sense of. Chris walked into the middle of the circle and pointed to a blond haired boy who's locks had began to grow out and twirl in as if to show the starts of curls.

"This is Wyatt, he is 12 and a half here" Chris said, ignoring his parent's gasps as they went to have a closer look at their son. Chris rolled his eyes and stoped inform of another blond haired girl her eyes sparkled a soft violet as her face scrunched up in a scowl as it seemed she had lost the game.

"This is Phoebes eldest Parker Prudence Halliwell, her powers are Levitation and Telepathy, plus some she got from her dad" Chris ears stung as he heared Phoebes squeal as she ran over and into the circle next to Chris, jumping up and down she looked at her daughter, Chris could already see the love shining in his Aunts eyes. Chris smiled down at his brunet little cousin, they were all so innocent her, so alive he had tears in his eyes as he turned to Parker, with her death fresh in his memory he could hold the single tear that fell but he managed to hide it from everyone but Peyton, as usual. "She's nine and next to her is your youngest, Patricia Astrid Halliwel, her powers are Thought and memory projection and Astral projection, Patricia was the baby of the bunch" he smiled down at her as he kneeled down and went to stroke her cheek, forgetting this was only a memory. He didn't have the memory of her death but his imagination filled in the blanks, he knew Wyatt to well. "She's three and she would only sit still when we played Mind, she loved that game" he laughed, only a soft small laugh but it was still music to Peytons ears even if her own eyes began to sting.

"Mind" Leo questioned, Chris jumped as he didn't realise that they all had come over and joined him in the middle of the rather small circle "Yeah, though not all had the power of telepathy we all had a bound, we could speak to each other through it" Chris sighed and turned around to face piper as she interrupted him" 'we' have a bound, how do you have a bound with our family, besides with peyton" again no anger or hate in her voice but it made chris flinch and look away "Through Peyton, because of what we are it makes our bound stronger, Peyton had a telepathic bond with her cousins and siblings. I made that bound between them stronger by adding my presence to it" seeing that no one was getting his made up half-truth he again sighed and throw his hands up in the air "look it's hard to explain, you couldn't even explain it to us and anyway im sure Paige wants to meet her daughter" he said turning to Paige then pointing to a small brunet that in the right light her hair matched Paiges natural brownie-red. "Paige meet Prudence Katie Mathews, your five year old daughter who has you Telekinetic Orbing and Telekinetic waves." He said moving away from the circle and back over to peyton. The Pasters looked at their children continue to play MIND and smiled they put the names they already knew to the ones Chris hadn't named.

"You didn't say what mind was" Paige asked smirking as Patricia pushed her sister as she seemed to lose that round.

"We made it up" Peyton smiled and turned to share a look with her cousin before turning back to her mother "Basically you have three leaders and they think of three words, they can be anything. Once you've got them you pick two people and telepathically team up with them and they become that leaders follower, giving them each a word. The trick is to hide the words from the other two leaders but as you don't know who the other two leaders have given their words two you could be giving your word to another leader's follower. A follow can end up having all three leaders words in their head and if that happens they have to become a locked safe, basically the followers who have been given a word have to hide it from the other two leaders as the try to scan everyone's mind for the word. Locked safes are when they have 3 different words from the different leaders and no one is allowed to read their minds. Basically you win the game by leaders; if they can find out the other two leaders three words, which means they have to find them in two followers and the leaders minds but they have to be the three words from that leader they can't be two from one leader and one from another, all three word have to belong to the one leader. That's why we are all shouting out random combinations of words" she said smiling at the group, the onlookers could hear the nine words as they seemed to be coming to the end of another round they could hear the words cat, dog, pig, Millie, kwissy –which they assumed was either from the five or three year old -, lollie, cake, hungry, juice. They were all being said by the three leaders as they tried to find the right combinations in each others heads "Anyway a follow wins by becoming a locked safe and if there is more then one the have to guess which word belongs to which leader "Peyton said as the darkness of the void found them again

Another memory was arising however they just seemed to be at another birthday party and as Piper turned to ask Chris way they were hear, she stopped as she saw his pale skin turn bleach white and he tumbled to his knees. His eyes glazed over like he was lost in his thoughts and Peyton could hear him screaming at his cousins and sister to get him the hell out of this memory. As peyton moved over to chris her eyes caught the banner and she sucked in a breath and sat beside Chris as he leaned into her and started sobbing, this memory was the first of his two years of hell. The Pasters were confused and a mixture of regrate and worry lined their faces but as they turned Paige asked the question they all were thinking

"What could be so bad about you fourteen the birthday" she asked and she was careful to layer her confusion with a sympathetic tone.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for all the comments, again sorry for typos and stuff. I just hope you guys can like the story and ignore some of the bad spelling and punctuation. Also some of the time I may refer to Piper, Leo, Paige and Phoebe as Pasters and this may of confused some people so I'll try to say Past People I just got sick of writing 'The sisters and Leo' or 'The charmed ones and their elder' I didn't want to write that I'm lazy so I went with Pasters. Lol anyway I'll try to fix that, also this next chapter gets a bit darker as some bad stuff happens to Chris in this one. Don't worry there is NO INCEST and NO OVERDETAILED RAPE. However there is a slight mention of it and a little detailed, I will try not to make it too bad but I'm sorry if people still find it bad but their is going to be a reason for it but dont fret it will only happen once and there is 100% no incest promise. I'll put a little warning before it but I don't think it comes up till the end or maybe even next chapter and as far as I have planned I don't think any big revelations come out so it may be skip-able but as I write this intro thing before I finish writing that chapter I can't be a hundred precent but I'll try.

Chapter 4

"What could be so bad about you fourteen birthdays" Paige asked and she was careful to layer her confusion with a sympathetic tone.

_Neither of them replied as a young Chris orbed into the manor, he smiled and shook his head as he looked up at the banner before he turned to ran up the stairs. He tripped on the mat leading into the bathroom and cursed under his breath as he fell with a thud to the ground. He laughed at himself as he turned to get up a fifteen year old Wyatt loomed over him._

_"Don't laugh I didn't see it" Chris said as he moved over to the bathroom cabinet not bothering to get up any more, instead staying on his knees as he rummaged through the cabinet._

_"You're a clumsy idiot, tell me something I don't know" Wyatt stated, annoyance more then anything filled his voice "what are you looking for and where have you been" _

_"Headache, looking for the painkillers, underworld…YES" Chris said as he jumped up, shaking the small bottle of painkillers in his brother's face as a smirked graced his face "found them". _

_Chris went to leave but Wyatt was blocking the door, both hands rested on each side of the door frame as he leaned over and let out a angry sigh before looking up, "You were in the underworld, are you trying to get yourself killed, you are such a bloody idiot" Though Wyatt's tone started to scare Chris a bit and Wyatt had begun to change over the years Chris just shrugged and smiled –his brother would all ways be over protective –_

_"That's it, you have nothing more to say"_

_"Actually I didn't say anything. But to make you feel better, no I wasn't alone Prue and Pey were with me, besides it was them that gave me a bag full of potions and the rundown on the demon. Lower level, a low soundwave burst power thingy. That is way I needed the painkillers though his power isn't deadly and he COULDN'T of killed us by himself, it still messed with my ears and gave me a headache" Chris emphasized the word 'Couldn't' as he saw his brother flex his muscles, obviously this conversation wasn't lowering Wyatt's worry. "Look everyone was busy and it only took the three of as a few minutes, it was Paige that gave as the go-a-head, the demon had been terrorising a few innocents and she asked as to take care of it and as it is my birthday she knew I would need something to do since no one can keep a secret in this house she knew I would need something to keep me away from the surprise party that's been planned for months and is currently being set up down stairs" Chris smirked again, he had known about the party from months, he wasn't kidding no one could keep a secret._

Piper and Leo smiled at Wyatt's over protectiveness of his friends and turned to see Chris still sitting their sobbing into Peyton, she couldn't understand what was so bad. Leo had known Chris was lying, though he could tell his son was angry at his friend and worried, Wyatt didn't look evil. Chris and Peyton were just glade all the older kids no longer called their aunts, aunts unless a adult was around them, they all knew they were to old to call them aunt`s. but if they didn`t call them that to their face their auntie`s woulld kill them.

"Two questions Chris" Leo turned as Chris's eyes met his, Leo's voice was filled with the joy of proving Chris wrong and he couldn't hid it, he knew the whitelighter was lying. "first, why are we giving YOU a surprise party" Disbelief that his family would hold and liking towards this man was obvious in his tone and it burned fury through Peyton, she looked up at Leo about to answer his question with an angry, raged filled answer but was stopped as Chris pulled her back down to the ground, she hadn't even realised she had stood up.

"Our families were really close due to mine and Peyton's situation, they thought of Peyton as a fourth daughter and you guys thought of me as another son" Which wasn't a total lie, Paige hand constantly told him both before and after Piper's death that he was like a son to her and Piper had said the same about Peyton. Leo scoffed at the thought, he hated the man and could never see how he would ever think of him as his son. Peyton's eyes and ears burned as she looked at Leo, she didn't have to be a telepathic to realise what he was thinking and that was her last string. Peyton was beyond pissed at all of them, she didn't know the detailed account of the two years her twin had been away from them, but she knew by the difference in him how hard they had been on him and know thanks to them, they would force him to relieve it. She snapped "Don't you dare" she eyed him before he could open his mouth to ask his second question, Chris's head had went back to rest on his knees as he turned away from the scene he was about to witness, he knew Peyton's temper and it rivalled Pipers. The onlookers even cringed back at the ice in her tone, and Leo just went blank faced.

"I don't care who you are, or what you are and if it wasn't for the fact that you need to make two important donations to this family I would burn you were you stand. Mel may have played nice Leo but believe me you are not her favourite person, Millie however dose love you but that is more than I can say for myself, if it wasn't for them and what you need to do trust me Leo you wouldn't be here, the moment I came through that portal I would of stripped you of your title and your powers and orbed you to the underworld and let the demons fest on you. Spell you not you have always been a massive jerk to you kids and I will not stand her and let you continue to belittle the man who literally watch everyone he loved die because of you and Wyatt, who risked everything to come back her and save all of us. I will not let you abuse him for coming back here and having to give up his time with that last remaining loved ones he had, only to now find out that we are all that's left of whatever hope that people clung to in our future." Peyton's eyes were filled with hatred, she hated Leo with and passion, even before Wyatt had cast a spell on him, Leo had never given Chris a second thought, though for a while Peyton didn't believe it to be on purpose but she had wondered how a man could be too busy for one son but all ways show when the other needed him. "Don't you people get what you are doing, what you have done? You are torturing your saviour, the futures hero just because you were curious" she yelled anger never once leaving her voice.

"Chris is not our saviour and we wouldn't have to do this if he didn't lie to as, put my son at risk or manipulate as into almost binding Wyatt's powers" Piper half shouted half whispered, she liked Peyton and as all her family were still shocked over her outburst she didn't want to yell at her nice.

"Whither you believe it now or see it later thanks to you, you are forcing as to watch the most painful memories of Chris's life, so believe what you want but believe me Piper, Chris will always be a hero. He has had to endure so much because of your demonic spawn and the father that raised it, yet he was the only one out of all of as that has never wanted to kill Wyatt" Peyton throw back at her before turning back to her now trembling cousin and twin. She could see it in his mind as he filtered through the blocked memories of these two years, she knew, they both knew they would find out who he was. Paige was starting at her daughter and Chris, sure she had never really trusted Chris but she didn't hate him either.

"Hey, you two want answers" She said in a flat, tired voice as she turned to her sister and leo "watch" pointing to the scene that had frozen up until then. She walked over and sat on the other side of Chris, sitting next to him she crossed her legs and smiled at her daughter who was desperately trying to calm her twin.

"I may not completely believe Wyatt to be evil but Chris" she said as she leaned in and pushed his chin up with her hands, she used her other hand to wipe away the hair that had slipped in front of his eyes. "I am starting to see that you are a hero" she smiled at him and to her surprise he smiled back, it as a real smile, one she had never seen line Chris's face.

"I'm not 100% either" a new voice startled the three of them as they turned to fined Phoebe standing behind them, doubt was still in her eyes but she to turned and sat on the other side of paige, leaning around Chris she smiled and said "but we'll give it time" she smiled asChris nodded before they all- excepted Chris and Peyton – turned back to look at the scene that Piper and Leo stood smiling at, watching their son with pride at his protectiveness. Chris cringed; he knew what was coming and knew that their proud smiles would soon turn into watery frowns.

_**Warning: Torture (scale of intensity 1-10/ 10 being worst this is properly a 2 maybe a 3 depending on your person, skip-able but not recommended)**_

_"don't care if it is your birthday Chris, YOU DO NOT GO TO THE UNDERWORLD" Wyatt yelled as he pushed Chris back, he staggered as he fell into the open shower door and hit the wall._

_"Wyatt what the hell" He yelled anger filling his voice as he moved towards his brother, but before he could reach him Wyatt slammed the Shower door in his face. Chris banged and pushed against, even started to try and push it open with is telekinesis but Wyatt was holding it shut with his powers. The Shower was closed off and was surrounded by both concrete and glass doors, Chris expression was one of bewilderment, what the hell was wrong with his brother. _

_"Wyatt LET ME OUT NOW" Chris shouted at him as he rammed into the door, Wyatt just closed his eyes at his brother before using his powers to turn the hot water on, slowly Chris began to become drenched and as the heat of the water rose it began to burn into his skin._

_"What are you doing, Wyatt , what he hell" Chris yelled trying to move away from the raising temperature as steam began to rise and fog up the bathroom mirror. Though the water was boiling Wyatt hadn't turned it on fully so Chris was able to move out of the water's path and up against the wall inside his now very small cage. Wyatt turned to Chris with cold dead eyes as his voice mirrored his expression Wyatt flexed his hand and the water burst out, burning hotter than it ever had as Wyatt used his own powers to increase the waters temperature. Chris screamed as it touched his skin, it was extremely hot and now he couldn't escape it, it drenched his clothes and burned his skin, turning it red on first contact. His skin was become very raw and the agonizing pain of the waters rising temperature caused him to full to his knees, tears mixed with the rain as every part of his body burnt._

_"Wyatt pleased stop" he whispered as his voice cracked as a scream escaped his lips, he knew his brother had just increased the temperature he could feel it rise._

_"Chrissy, this is what a fireball fills like, what if this hit you in the underworld, look at you" Wyatt's Voice was still cold, detached and uncaring as he knelt in front of his burning brother "you are on your knees crying, your weak, pathetic and if this hit you while you were in the underworld, you would be dead"_

_"But… Wyatt, I've been hit with fireballs before" he breathed out trying to ignore the burning pain that tore at his back, trying to ignore the way his arms had reddened and swelled as blisters slowly started to form, he could fill the droplets of water begin to tear at the weakening, blistering skin on his back. The water was to hot and he couldn't take it much more, the pain was causing his eyes to become framed with black. "I've been hit with them before….. and they were never this bad and the pain was instant, what you're doing it tor.. " he struggled as his breath hitched at the last word, his brother was torturing him and as he looked up into his eyes, he could see Wyatt didn't care, he just turned and leaned back against the door watching as his brothers breaths become slower. _

_"You will learn to listen to me Chris and if this is the only way" his gaze shot like bullets through the boy on his knees "then you will learn this way" his voice never showed any emotion as Chris's head fill to his chest. _

_The pain wasn't increasing as Wyatt was no longer increasing the waters temperature but it was till unbelievable hot and the burns and blister all over Chris's body stung as the water hit them. Blood and heat drenched Chris's close and cause his blue short-sleeved shirt and dark navy jeans to stick to him._

_"Paige, Henry, Parker….. Penelope…." Chris fell even further down as coughs ripped through his chest, but he continued to call out every name he could, hoping one would come to his rescue "Patricia, Prue….., Melinda, Peyton… DAD" he yelled as more tears full, Wyatt just smirked at Chris's pathetic attempted to call for help, none were coming out more than a whisper and he was blocking them all anyway. Not to mention the only names that had the whitelights sensing abilities were Paige, dad and Peyton. He was calling to people who wouldn't hear him and Cupids that he was blocking, Wyatt just moved his head and was about to say something before he was interrupted by blue and white lights and a gasp._

_Peyton's first image as she orbed in after hearing and feeling her twins pain was that of a burned boy kneeling in steam as his arms and visible skin showed singes of blisters, she moved over and pulled open the door as she reached in to turn the water off, she winced and bit her lip as sprinkles of the acid like liquid hit her skin. She couldn't believe how hot the water is. As she bent down and pulled her twin out of the puddling acid, she pulled of his top and revealed the red, blistering skin as Chris continued to cough and wince at the pain it caused as Peyton slowly peeled away his tope from his sickling skin._

_"who did this to you" she asked as she grabbed his chin and made him rest his head on her shoulder as she picked up the bottle of pain meds that lied on the ground near her feet._

_"Wy..at.t" Chris coughed out in a barely audible voice, as Peyton turned to see Wyatt kneel down in front of her. A smile spread on his lips as he looked between the two, Pey usually like Wyatt's smiles, but she didn't like this one, there was something darker behind her and it chilled her to the bone_

_"It seems like I underestimated your bond, you heard him" His voice almost sounded prideful_

_"why on earth would you do this to him, heal him now" she yelled as Chris winced and groaned as her quick moments caused his burnt body to rub against her. "Sorry" she whispered _

_"NO, he needs to learn not to go to the underworld alone" Wyatt said as he rose to his feet and walked towards the door._

_"What he wasn't in the underworld alone we were all their, Parker and I and since when did you doubt our ability at protecting ourselves" _

_Something briefly flickered in front of Wyatt's eyes causing something strange to happen to his expression but he quickly recovered, but not before Peyton saw. Wyatt turned and walked out the room as Peyton throw the painkillers at him, they hit Wyatt square in the back but he didn't turn around._

_A tear rolled down Peytons Cheek as she moved Chris so instead of leaning his head on her shoulder the birthday boy's head was in her lap._

_"Ok Chris mum said this should work at times of extreme need" Peyton said softly as she moved her hands in front of her and bite down hard on her thumb causing a few drops of red beads to pulse and gather there. "I say this is an extreme need don't you" she said as she ran her thumb down over Chris's wounds mingling her blood with his. She cringed as she heard him gasp in pain but she just kept pushing blood through the teeth marks on her thumb as she saw her twin's wounds begin to pale and close she let a smile grace her lips. The memory faded back into darkness as the two orbed away to Chris's room were they stayed lying on the bed together until the party. _

Silence fell over the group and Chris's early predictions were right, Piper and Leo's eyes were now wet with tears of sadness and as everyone again turned towards the twins, Chris saw guilt seep into both his parents eyes and faces as his own stomach clenched as he remembered what was to come.

Ok so that's Chapter 4 yay.  Don't worry for those who may not like memory stuff only a few more chapters of it as I want to bring in the witch hunters and the resistance, plus show (m) Chris's interaction with his family, including Coop and Henry and maybe show a few deaths. But I don't like writing death scenes so only a few. Anyway hope you injoyed it and keep the reviewing up as it is the only reason I actually started writing this again today because I looked at the reviews and it made me want to write more so please keep them up. J thank you and have a good day/night/whatever you are having J


	5. Chapter 5

Ok Chapter five, this is the chapter I meant to **warn you about that has mention of rape**. I'll put a warning before the scene so you don't have to read it if you don't want to. However even though it is bad it will impact some of Chris's future storylines throughout this fic so if you don't want to read it but still want to know what happened then let me know and I'll summarise, also I did make it a little bad so im sorry for that im not that dark or a crazy emo or sociopath but anyway I do always need a traumatic element in story's I write or read because I believe they are great in shaping a character, but I realise not everyone feels that way so let me know if you don't want to read that scene and I'll send you a summery. It will be the darkest scene I write so don't worry once we get away from the memories this fic will get a little less angst and a lot more family and comforty I have a plan. P.s I don't own charmed also im sorry about the long delay but school has taken up a lot of my time between study and everything I haven't had a lot of time but I will try to up date more quickly and find more time to write, currently a haven't written that far ahead but I promise it wount be a long wait I'll try to find the time and update. also hope you love the long chapter, this another reason it took so long but hope you enjoy.

Silence fell over the group and Chris's early predictions were right, Piper and Leo's eyes were now wet with tears of sadness and as everyone again turned towards the twins, Chris saw guilt seep into both his parents eyes and faces as his own stomach clenched as he remembered what was to come.

"He did that….to, why" Piper stuttered and Chris's could hear the trembles in her voice and could see her visibly shake as she walked over and slumped to the floor already joining Peyton, Paige and Phoebe who had moved to sit with Chris.

"He was always over protective and in his own way this was how he thought he was protecting me, by making me feel what the consequence of my actions were if for example I was hit with a fireball" Chris exclaimed as he waved his hands at the now faded scene, "He wasn't all way this OVER over protective, but this is one of the reasons I think something may have changed him" he added to hopeful ease some of Pipers worry.

"Don't worry sweetie we are going to change this" Phoebe too cried as she moved over and sat beside Piper and rubbed her hand up and down her arm to try and comfort her sister.

"We have to get out of her" Paige whispered, but everyone heard her and nodded in agreement, all accept Leo.

"No we can't leave not yet, we still need answers" Leo was to upset but he still didn't trust Chris, if his son had done that to this boy, why did Chris wish so desperately to save him, if that had been done to Leo, he wouldn't of what'd to be anywhere near his torturer, in fact he would want to kill him and that thought weighed heavily on the elders mind

"Answers to what questions, Leo" Peyton spat in her icy tone - did she mention she really hates Leo-

"Why are you trying so desperately to save Wyatt" He ignored the venom in Peyton's voice and the Warning glares that she was shooting him and walked over and sat beside his wife – ex-wife -.

"I thought I already answered that" announce and fear shined heavy in Chris's voice as he looked up to Leo " HE WASN'T ALWAYS LIKE THIS, he wasn't" to Leo it almost sounded like Chris's was trying to convince himself. "He changed, he was starting to get worst, it was gradual this is just the first time he has ever done…done….that" Chris sighed as he pushed the palm of his hands into his eyes "We talked once, he had told me about a dream he had about a man trying to kill him, that the man had left him to die in the underworld, I…" Chris trailed of as his voice becomes a whisper and Leo just shook his head at the whitelighter.

"Well in till all our questions are answered we can't leave….even though we all want to" he added the last bit as five sets of eyes had locked on him.

"_Hey we have a problem_" Henry chimed in causing both Chris and Peyton to jump and for them to gain Leo's and the sisters questioning attention.

"_What do you mean you have a problem, it cant be bigger than this problem_. _You're supposed to be trying to fix this."_ Peyton sent her brother a telepathic hit to the back of his head which caused Chis to laugh – it wasn't a happy laugh but it brought a smile to Peyton's face- and again drawing the attention of the past people.

"_we'll no it isn't, it's just we kind of have a visitor and he has a gun"_ PJ sent them both a telepathic image of the man and Chris sighed and again smiled as he felt the panic of his cousin's and sister as they contemplated – more like argued – who should answer the door as the 'stranger' wasn't going away.

"_Relax its just Darryl, just explain who you are and you maze-well tell him about me as my fourteenth birthday is beginning to play again"_ Chris sighed and looked up at the changing scenery, the blackness once again morphed into the manors living room as couches and white and brown walling appeared.

"_Wow he doesn't age well, I didn't even recognise him"_ Mel chimed in as they could all feel her comparing Present/past Darryl with their future one. He could also hear as Hendry, Parker and Peyton scowled her for he rude comment.

"_Sorry we couldn't stop it"_ the saddened and worry for Chris layered Henrys voice and cause Chris to let out a shaky breath

"_It's not you fault, anyway deal with the past visitor and drop out of my head cause all four of our past menaces are giving me scary looks"_ he sighed again and looked up at his past people once he felt Henry and the other drop out of his head.

"Telepathic link, Darryl's come to visit" Chris said as like it was the most normal thing ever, and he couldn't help but smile as the expressions on the past people faces changed from questioning to suspicion. He shook his head and let out another shaky breath "Relax I have a telepathic link with all your children"

"What, why" Piper and Leo asked at the same time as Paige and Phoebe just stared at Chris.

"Looks like your about to find out" sighing Peyton turned both Chris and herself away from the changing image and moved over to the now fully formed living room wall, both sat with the backs against the wall and their heads on each other's shoulders. As those from the past turned to find their answers.

_The manor was dressed in blue and green streamers as tables with enough food to feed an army were stretched up against the walls, it was dark outside and as the grandfather clock struck 11:30pm the past people saw the very sombre twins walk down the stairs. Chris had changed from his wet cloths and was now dressed in his favourite white button up – his mom had said it made him look professional – and another pair of his blue jeans while Peyton's hair was pulled back into a pony tail and a beautiful purple sequenced dress framed her body. Peyton's eyes was staring holes in the back of her cousins neck as she could see and feel through their intertwined hands that Chris's was still shaking. As they reached the bottom of the steps she pulled him back and turned him so they were facing each other, softly placing her hand on his cheek she looked up into his eyes, she could always tell what her twin was feeling, not just through their link, but his eyes never lied, until now. She couldn't tell what he was thinking and she could feel him suppressing the link._

"_Why, what are you thinking you don't want me to know" she said softly never removing her hand from his cheek as he tried to flinch away._

"_Nothing" the crock in his voice scared him as a lump rose in his throat, he too looked into Peyton's eyes and knew he couldn't lie to her "I'm scared" were the whispered words that filled her ears._

"_Of what, peanut" a smile graced her lips, she know what he would say to her using that nickname._

"_Hey only my mum can call be that" smiling back at her, he had said exactly what she thought he would, "I'm scared of…of Wyatt" Chris looked down at his feet ashamed, Wyatt was his brother he never thought he would hurt him, but he had, not just physically but he had scared Chris, Wyatt's eyes were full of nothing, nothing but hate and Chris didn't know if the hate was directed at him or someone else._

"_What Wyatt did was… there are no words for it, he hurt you and not just in a fighting, macho oh look at me I'm bigger and stronger, kind of way" Peyton's voice imitated that of a, brain dead jock as Chris smiled at her through glistening eyes "What he did was wrong, you need to tell you mother"_

"_No" Chris all but shouted as he pulled out of their intimate embrace and turned away from her "We won't tell anyone, he was just worried, he won't do it again. Promise me you won't say anything" the begging in his voice is what stopped her, he had never begged anyone for anything if no one would give him what he wanted he had learned to work his way for it, Chris Perry Halliwel NEVER begged. Letting out a shaky breath, she nodded and whispered "Promise" as they walked out into the conservatory. It too was lined with party decorations and as the full moon shined in through the windows it illuminated the room in a blue tinged of light._

"_Hey, Chris, Pey happy birthday" Parker Prudence Halliwell ran to her sister and cousin as her mope of blond hair clung to her face in wet clucks as her violet eyes shined with amusement._

"_It's raining and mum and dad let PJ orb. I don't know what they expected she's 11" catching her breath, Parker broke out into another laughing fit as both a wet and mud drenched PJ entered the room followed by a scowling 6 year old, Patricia Astrid Halliwel. They're both brunette hair mixed with mud as it was plastered all over their faces._

"_Gwess where she beamed as" a slightly annoyed and angry six year old asked as she pushed her older sister. "She beamed as to a piggy farm, a piggy farm that was in another place. It was raining and we got wet and muddy" Patricia yelled as she stormed over and stopped in front of Chris._

"_You have to give you wittle (little) cousin a hug" She smiled as she jumped and grabbed onto Chris's pant legs._

The moment the word 'cousin' slipped out of Patricia, Chris and Peyton heard the gasps and could almost feel the wind as all the past people heads turned and stared at Chris, however both ignored them as their eyes stayed on both Parker and Patricia, tears were flowing down Peyton's faces as she silently sobbed into Chris's embrace, both their little cousins were dead and both way before their times.

"Who's" Pipers voice broke through the cousins thoughts as her hand fell unto Chris shoulder and she moved his head up to look her in the eye's. A gasp escaped her lips as she took in the now obvious emerald eyes, Leo's eyes, why had she never noticed it he was so much like Prue and had Grams demon fighting enthusiasm, here cheek bones and brunette hair. The Halliwel family's stubbornness, their pride and even proved before that he has their anger. As she studied him she feel to her knees and as a tear escaped her eyes, she touched her stomach and whispered "Mine" it wasn't a question.

Chris froze has he felt not only his mother's eyes on him but also his aunts. He had no idea what their expressions gave away but as a tear rolled down his mother cheek he instinctively reached up and wiped it away. He didn't know what to feel or even if his mother reaction was one of joy or more of discomfort at knowing that the man she hates is her son. As her voice broke his wall he to let a tear full and got up out of both his mother and twins hands and walked away from all of them.

"What do you mean you're" Leos voice was flat, he too had no idea what to feel, a part of him was astonished and disbelieve but as his more rational side of his brain started to put the pieces together he fell to his knees "Mine" again no question.

"It doesn't change anything" Chris was still looking away from them but they all heard the fear and sadness in his voice, and as he let out a shaky breath he turned to face them, his mask slipping into place.

"I have a job to do, save Wyatt. If I save Wyatt I stop all this, I save everyone and hopefully myself while I'm at it. I know I'm not a good person and that I've done questionable things" He shook his head as his own thoughts mixed in with memorise he feared they would witness "Yes, Leo I sent you to Valhalla" he stopped and looked up into the elders eyes and was shocked to find no anger in them, just worry mixed with confusion and a little disbelief "but not out of spit, though I have much to spare towards you, but hopefully as much as I hate to emit, the worst acts you committed against me were because of Wyatt's spell, hopefully by saving him, the only hate I would have towards you would be that of a disinterested father instead of an ass"

"What do you mean?" Fear laced the elders tone, his biggest fear was that he wasn't a good father and from the hate that Chris had radiated towards him Leo only hope it was because of his actions over the past few months instead of his future self.

"He means" Peyton cut in, her voice was still ice cold towards Leo, but her gaze had cooled a bit and wasn't as icy "you remember the second memory you saw, that wasn't part of Wyatt's spell. After that memory you saw where Wyatt half boiled Chris alive, Wyatt cast a spell on you, made your already weak relationship with you youngest son snap. It didn't make you hate him but it clouded you judgement, you were never there for Chris, he would call for you every night, orb up to the golden gate bridge and cry for you. You saw his eight year old self tell you about his lost tooth. But I remember countless times, from the age of five through to fourteen that I felt Chris's cold and pain and had to orb up there to find him almost frozen to death calling for you, telling you about his day, or about another birthday party you had missed or teacher parent interview, if I had to list everything you missed that was important to Chris we would be here for eternity and this was before the spell. Once Wyatt cast the spell you blamed Chris for everything, you blamed him, hated him, turned him over to Wyatt countless times and was even the cause of him getting capture right after he had to watch.."

"Enough" Chris yelled cutting Peyton off as she had raised not only her voice but had begun to move over to Leo. "Enough, it isn't his fault, he hasn't done it yet" he breathed out and turned to Peyton, he flinched at the anger in her eyes, he knew that because of their bond she had felt every emotion that little Chris had felt because of Leo and it had hurt her too.

"I don't understand, why I wouldn't be there for my sons" Leo asked still on his knees his face fell and head slipped down to rest his chin on his chest. Phoebe could feel his emotions and the guilt caused tears to full from her eyes as she moved over a placed a hand on her Ex - or was it just Brother in law now- shoulder she knelt down next to him and rubbed his back as Piper was still frozen in the realisation that Chris was her son, her son she had been a right old cow to, her son, she had kicked him out, threaten to blow him up and had never even given a thought about the man.

"You were there for your son" Chris continued as he slowly walked towards Leo, he hated him, he really, really hated him, he wanted so much to just punch him and kick him but he couldn't, it didn't mean he had to be friendly however "You were only ever there for Wyatt, the apple of your eye, the golden child, the twice blessed first born with the golden locks and fathers looks" his voice turned bitter and hash toward the end and as he looked up and saw all of them looking at him his gaze snapped off of Leo's face "sorry" he muttered as he got up and walked back towards his mother.

"I know I haven't been a good person" he continued his speech from before, as he knelt down in front of her " I sent Leo to Valhalla because I knew I could trust them, as you saw from my first memory, we were close, well I was close, they hated you" he said with a small smile as he pointed to his mother and her sisters " but I made a deal with them after Leo's death" he Ignored the looks and gasps from the past people and just looked away "Leo died in a duel, dark lighters were no longer permitted to use their cross bows – one of Wyatt's new laws as he thought that if any wanted to kill him, they would have to get past Excuilber – but Wyatt did allow them swords and knives, so they coated them with darklighter poison, that's how you and the other elders were killed" Chris looked up to in Leo staring at him with tears in his eyes and guilt, pain and sorrow framing his never aging features "I was there, I had the thought that if you knew how to fight with a sword that maybe I wouldn't have to witness…"he trailed of again and looked away.

Leo's guilt grow, his son he hadn't even known had saved his life and he had what, put a sword to said sons back and threaten to kill his saviour, Leo slumped more.

"I had to kill two of my future friends to get you those pendants, and even though their future selves gave me permission to do with them what was" he breathed out and Guilt ripped through him "I'll always have their blood on my hands, so I know I'm not that son any of you would want, but I'm sorry I am that baby currently growing inside of you piper, I can understand your tears, I wouldn't want to be me, trust me I hate being me, I…" he looked away again but as he breathed out his breath was caught as he was engulfed in a hug, one he hasn't had in over eight years, one he never thought he would ever have again.

"I never understood why a complete stranger was so interested and knew so much about my family, I know I should have treated you better and I know I made a lot of mistakes and that you were just here to protect Wyatt. But I am a mother first Chris, I reacted. My reaction was wrong I know, after every fight or every comment I think a part of me always felt guilty. None of as stopped to ask you 'how you were' or 'what you were doing' or 'even are you hungry, why don't you stay for Dinner' and I know it was wrong. The fact that you are my son shouldn't change how I feel about you. Chris I never hated you, you annoyed me, frustrated me, worried me and when you said Wyatt turned evil, I was beyond pissed, you manipulated as, broke Leo and me up and lied to us, and in the end the whole Wyatt and evil thing was the last straw, but I am truly deeply sorry. Even if you weren't my son I've begun to realize with just this little that I have seen that we were wrong about you. I'm sorry." Through her speech a few tears had dropped from her sons eyes and she removed them like he had done for her, still holding her hands to both cheeks she continued as he shook under her touch. "I realise now however that I didn't need to be worried, I see now the reason you lied and manipulated and risked so much, what Wyatt did to you, was wrong. I am not ashamed of your behaviour or what you've done Chris, I am actually proud I now know that you aren't just some stranger from the future, but my son, trying to save a brother that may not even deserve to be saved but his brother is still trying to save him and the world. Chris I understand now" her voice never wavered once as she stood staring into his emerald ocean as more tears blurred and escaped his eyes.

"Does that mean that I am currently in the Astral plane whoo hooing with my future husband" Paige exclaimed a mixture of both curiosity and wonder written all over her face and as Peyton winced and screwed up her face at the thought, Chris broke into laughter. While Phoebe, Piper and Leo just stared at Paige.

"What I was just wondering" She said defensively and shrugged her shoulders

"No mum, I don't think you would be Whoo what evering" Peyton once again cringed at the thought "but you would be about 1 month pregnant with me, yes"

"That means your 4 weeks too" Piper chimed in looking down at her stomach, she smiled and looked up at Leo then at Chris. Chris offered a small smile back at her then walked back over to Peyton and pulled her down next to him as he resumed his spot on the floor. They all did, Piper and Leo moved over and sat on one side next to Chris while Paige and Phoebe went to sit on Peyton's side as Paige took Peys hand in hers and smiled up at her daughter. Peyton know Paiges comment was just to break the tension and she was proud of her young mother's wisdom.

"Piper, I'm sorry you have to see this" were the last word Chris said as he turned away from the scene, followed by Peyton. Piper only had to look at Chris to know not to ask the question that grow in her mind and she could see from everyone's grim faces they had come to the same conclusion that now doubt they are not going to like the answer.

_(m) Chris smiled down at his little cousin and though minding the patches of mud that covered her from head to toe he gave her a hug, Patricia always said that Chris's hugs were like _

"_Thanks for the bear hugy Chrissy" she smiled showing the gape were two front teeth should be._

"_Wow" snickered a 10 year old Henry as he orbed in with eight year old Prudence, both laughing at the looks on their muddy cousins faces, "what happened…why … you covered in mud" asked Prue between laughs, as she did she didn't notice Patricia edge closer so the moment the 6 year old pounced on the 8, Prue screamed causing everyone to laugh at the now muddy Prue. _

"_I'll get you for that, I initieate…in..eati. Henry whats the word" she wined turning to her older brother who smiled and said "initiate"._

"_Yeah that, I initiate a game of Hide and seek, or..or a game of MIND" she cried as she chased Patricia around the room, both giggling and laughing as the two muddy and one soaked kids slipped and dirty the conservatory. _

_Chris, Peyton, Henry, PJ and Parker stood of to the side and watch the two girls play, a smile lined Chris's face but disappeared the moment Wyatt entered the room, followed by Melinda who ran straight for her brother and jumped on him, squeezing him tightly with a grin on her face._

"_Happy birthday big brother, your fourteen it isnt far mummy said you could go on low level demon hunts now, I want to go too" she wined still squeezing the life out of her brother._

"_Mellie you're eleven, you only have three more years, now let your brother go before you suffocate him to death" Peyton never took her eye of Wyatt as Melinda let Chris go and Wyatt came and took her place. Something was odd about him, Chris and Peyton both notice that emotions had returned to his face, he was happy and as Chris looked into Wyatt's blue orbs, he saw something he didn't see last time, he saw love._

"_Happy Birthday baby brother, wow you aren't no baby no more huh" Wyatt laughed as he pulled a rather relanced and stiff Chris into a hug, Chris never returned the hug but place a weary smile on his face as Wyatt let him go and a look of concern crossed his face._

"_Yay, we all here and its 11:45pm where is mummy and daddy and aunty Paige and Uncle Henry and Uncle Leo and Anty Piper" asked Patricia as her and Prue run over to join the ring of nine that had formed now they all were there. Chris looked away, he knew his dad wouldn't come, he never come, Chris just stopped expecting._

"_Mum's in the kitchen we just left her and Aunt Paige and Henry are getting Grampa and I think your mummy and daddy are getting washed up since Penelope (PJ) kind of dunked you all in mud" Wyatt laughed and what surprised Chris and Peyton the most was that it was a real laugh, like nothing he did to Chris that morning had happened._

"_It was a mistake, a silly little miss calculation" PJ Yelled at her eight cousins who just broke out into laughter._

"_PJ, honey we ended up in Nashville Tennessee, we live in San Fresco honey" Phoebe laughed as she and Coop entered the room._

"_Well its hard okay"_

"_Baby cupid I know it's hard that's why I said I'll Beam as, but it was a great first attempted" Coop said as he knelt down next to PJ and grabbed her into a hug._

"_Chris, there you are" Chris turned as he heard his mum enter the room followed by Paige and Henry who orbed in with Victor and Sam at the same time. Chris looked at the plan encased envelope in his mother's hand and sighed as he forced his anger and sadness to the back of his head, blocking himself from his little sister an aunt._

"_You dad left you this" Piper said frowning as Chris took the note and walked over and throw it in the trash bin. "Chris…" _

"_No mum I know what it is going to say" Chris cut in, ignoring the eyes of his family he continued in a flat voice " Dear Chris, sorry I couldn't make it bud, an emergency raised but I promise I'll make it up to you, love dad…. But he never dose, dose he. Ooh but don't worry I'll see him in a few months for Wyatt's birthday and a few months after that for Mellies" Chris continued to just stare at his mother ignoring the way his two siblings cringed when their names were mention." I guess I was born the wrong gender or without enough powers that I'm not important to an elder, even when that said elder is my FATHER" Chris yelled and moved away from his mother as she tried to hug him. _

"_Chris.." _

"_No can we just move on, this isn't the first time it's the tenth, I'm used to it" he interrupted again as he moved past his mother and over to his two little cousins. _

"_Hey Patricia, Prue and of course Mellie" he sent a fake smile over to his sister as he continued to ignore the mixture of sad and angry eyes that were both directed at him and furious at Leo._

"_how would you three like to help me open my presents like you do every year" He said as the clock struck midnight. It was a tradition that they started by accident that kind of stuck, every Halliwel of the new generation had their party start at midnight and only then could they open their presents after the grandfather clock struck 12._

"_Yeah" they all three said at once, with grin on their faces they all raced into the Living room where the food and presents were as Chris and the rest of his family followed. Wyatt walked up and placed a reassuring hand on his brothers shoulder, however once Chris saw who it was he flinched away and walked over to Peyton, ignoring the hurt and confused look on his brothers face._

"_Hey piper, I'll go get the knife" Paige yelled as she left to go in and get the knife for the cake as everyone else filed into the living room and took their sets._

_Chris, Peyton, Patricia, Prue and Mel all sat in front of the separated piles of presents that lay for both Chris and Peyton. Piper, Phoebe, Coop and Henry were all squished together on the couch with Henry Jr, PJ, Parker and Wyatt siting down in front of them and both Sam and Victor in the two arm chairs._

"_Ok ready" Peyton smile as she made her hand into a fist, Chris nodded copying Peyton's gesture._

"_now, no cheating. Scissors , Paper, Rock" they both said as Peyton kept her fist round up in the form of a rock and Chris's laid flat like paper._

"_Huh I go first" he exclaimed as Paige re-entered the room with the knife for the cake, taking her set on the couches arm opposite Coop._

_As Chris opened his Present suddenly the enter room was filed with shimmering walls as the air moved to envelop the twenty demons that filled both the conservatory and the living room._

_As all the adults rose to their feet Chris used his Telekinesis to push three demons away from the living room entrance and through the conservatory window. _

"_Patricia, Prue, Henry, PJ and Mel I want you out of her know, Sam" Piper yelled as she ordered Sam to orb the youngest Halliwel's away. Coop Run over to Parker as a Darklighter shoot an arrow in her direction, as Coop reached her, Wyatt throw his shield around both of them and felt a tug as the arrow exploded against his shield. Chris flung four demons into the tables that had been set up full of his favourite food and groaned as he saw the lasagne get squashed by a brutes demon butt –lasagne was his favourite- ._

"_Paige Orb dad out of her" Piper Yelled as she blew up two demons that had gone for Victor. Paige grabbed on to Victors arm as he throw a potion at one of the demons causing it to erupt into a blizzard of flames._

_Through our power, weave this spell,_

_Create the pain of heaven and hell_

_As Piper heard the spell she turned to see Henry Jr, as a demon in front of him exploded and screamed out in pain. Henry hardly ever fought with his active powers and he always perfered to use spells, as she turned back to the three demons that approached her she blow it up before yelling back at Henry jr._

"_I though Sam orbed you away Henry, you were supposed to stay away" She yelled as she moved in front of her nephew_

"_I know but I can help" he cried as Pipers demon edged closer, Piper tried blasting it but it didn't work so Henry took a breath and tried to think of a spell. _

_Moments lost make witches wonder_

_Warlock plot or demons plunder,_

_One final shock and then you die,_

_Vanquish we witches Cry,_

_As the warlock erupted into flames Piper turned towards Henry, with a questioning glint in her eyes "did you just combined two spells" she asked with a hint of amusement as she blow up another demon with her powers. _

"_Yeah" Henry smiled "That my power, wicked speller caster" he cried as he dropped to the floor to avoid a fire ball._

"_Hey thankyou but go get your mother she should of comeback by now and then go hind Uncle Coop, I think he beamed your dad and Parker to wear Sam orbed you and Patricia, Prue, PJ and Mel. Go protect them ok little man" She turned back just in time to destroy the demon that had tried to get her off guard, Henry nodded his head and then reluctantly orbed away._

_As Phoebe hovered and kicked one demon while using her empathy to send another's fire ball back at them a warlock grabbed her leg and through her against the wall. Chris saw this and sent a bolt of lightning towards the warlock who somehow managed to redirect it and made it hit Peyton. Chris screamed in Pain as their bond made him feel what his power had done to Peyton as she collapsed on the floor unconscious. Chris recovered however slowly and managed to push the warlock away as Wyatt exploded three more demons then sliced one up with Excalibur. By now only Him, Wyatt and Piper were left up as twelve more demons shimmered in, Piper called for Paige as she ran over to check on Phoebe._

"_Mum I can hear Prue" Chris said and through his link he could hear his younger cousin yelling that her mum was hurt._

"_The demons, they followed the orb trail but how" Wyatt asked as he too listened to his cousins yelling, in fact it was kinder giving both boys a headache but they would both rather the pain then silence._

"_Are they all right" Piper asked as she flicked her hand blowing up two darklighters ._

_Hell for you from its inner core,_

_This world won't hold you anymore,_

_Return to once you came_

_And don't you stray or I'll make you sore_

_Chris cast causing four demons to blow up, out of the corner of his eye he say Wyatt fighting two demons off with Excalibur as a darklighter shoot his arrow it plummeted into Wyatt's shoulder causing him to drop to one knee. Chris throws his hands out causing all three to erupt into flames as he channelled Peyton's Power of molecule manipulation. _

"_Mum, Wyatt's down, we need Paige. Darklighter arrow" Chris yelled across the room to his mother, as she turned to see Wyatt laying on the ground gasping in pain a demon came up behind her and using his long blood red claws, clawed her, scratching and taking skin as he scrapped them down her back._

"_No" Chris yelled, causing the demon to erupt, as his mother slide to the floor. There were only six demons left and both Wyatt and his mother were down. The demons started laughing as fury crept into Chris. _

_Six remain so burn them all_

_Hear my plea, hear my call_

_Cast them out, right through the door_

_The halliwel line calls to thee._

_Burn for ever in Hell, as pain burns through me_

_Chris's screams echoed that of the demons as the last line was shouted and the six remaining erupted in hells fury. 'Stupid couldn't think of anything better to rhyme' Chris thought to himself as pain burned through him. As he recover he walked over to his mother, dropping down beside her he saw her eyes flatter open._

"_It's ok mum you're going to be fine" he whispered as fear grabbed him, the claw had dug deeper into her as he thought and her blood flowed freely staining his denim jeans and white button up._

"_Hey Peanut" She slurred, tilting her head towards Wyatt, Chris called out to him, only to find through their link that he was unconscious, but alive. _

"_He's alive mum but he won't be able to heal you" Chris said as his tears started to wheel he turned his head and shouted towards the celling "DAD, PLEASE MUMS DIEING, DAD" He yelled and yelled but like always no reply. _

"_Please don't leave me mum" Chris cried as he placed his hands over his mother's shoulder, his voice hoarse. _

"_I'm sorry baby, I love you. Look after your sister" Pipers body was growing cold and her breaths were becoming harder and more painful to draw. She knew she didn't have long but at the same time the thought of leaving her children was destroying her._

"_Baby… promise me you'll… be strong and always remember.. .Mummy loves her peanut, remember_ _"In every shadow there is light….. in every t ttear a smile, in de death I know there is life that lingers for a while" as her heavy lids closed and her breath stopped Chris pushed himself further into his mother, all he heard through the link was silence and grieving as it began to cloud he could feel Henry and Parker also grieving, Paige was dead. They all dropped the link; one of them grieving for the loss of their mother was enough pain to last an eternity._

"_Dad, come" as the broken whisper ran through his mind Chris looked up as he saw Wyatt awake and looking at both his baby brother and dead mother with little emotion in his eyes. Chris's anger returned as he saw blue lights fill the room and as they materialised into Leo, Chris lunged for his father._

"_I called you, why didn't you come" he yelled as he punched a stunned Leo in the jaw._

"_I didn't come because I put you one mute, thanks to your brother's spell I've seen the truth you are nothing but a lying…" Leo's breath hitched as he ran over to Wyatt, healing him then moved over to Piper, leaving his stunned youngest._

"_She gone" Leo's voice was filled with sorrow and pain as he cradled Pipers dead body in his hands as Wyatt fell to his knees next to him. _

"_I called you and you didn't come" Chris repeated as he turned away from them, his eyes fell on his cousin but before he could move over to her a sharp pain erupted from his shoulder as large claws pierced through his skin and forcible turned him around, Chris yelped in pain as the claw tightened and his eyes stared into a pair of cold red eyes._

"_Take him, sale him as a slave, kill him I don't care, he isn't my brother I warned him about going to the underworld and what did he do" Wyatt's voice was cold and harsh as he stood, walked past their mother and stared right into his brother eyes. _

"_The shockwave demon had friends, Chris" Leo shouted from the floor "You idiot, why do you never listen to your brother"_

_Chris eyes began to sting as his heart beat rose in his throat "Wyatt help me" He crocked out as the pain from his shoulder began to blind him. _

"_I'm sorry Chris, but it's time for a new regime to start, mums death is the proof I needed, that I was waiting for. I've been asking a few demons to watch over you and it seems this one had an interested, I wasn't going to let him hurt you Chris but because of you defiance mums dead. You deserve everything you get." Wyatt yelled as he stormed away, shaking his head he knelt back down next to his mother and father. Chris's body began to shake in fear and through the confusing he couldn't think, he didn't think or hear Peyton yelling at him to put the link back up and as he turned back to the demon darkness over took him as it resisted a few words in a language Chris couldn't understand. Before he passed out he could hear Wyatt and the demon debating Chris worth and as his eyes closed he saw Wyatt nod as he learnt his brother thought his price should be 12 powers. Wyatt laughed and smiled at the demon before it shimmered away with his now fully unconscious brother. _

As future Chris stared at the scene he saw something he didn't catch before, it was almost like regret passing through Wyatt's features as the Void returned to nothingness.

"OhMyGod" Paige whispered her voice full of sadness and disbelief, Chris only glanced her way before he turned back and leaned against Payton, she smiled up at him, showing no humour as tears leaked from her lids.

"I died" Piper voice filled the emptiness as the emotion filled truth reached all of them.

"I came back to change it, I don't know if it will change your fate, but maybe, I don't know" He trailed off, curling further in on himself "It's my fault, I.. I went after that demon, the shockwave de..demon, I I killed"

"NO, You didn't'" Leo interrupted placing his hand on his sons shoulder "You didn't" he repeated with more strength in his voice as Chris turned to star in disbelief, "before this your memory you said that the sisters gave you the mission to go after that demon, they told you to do that to keep you away, their deaths Will Not Happen in our time," Leos eye were filled with so much determination that Chris almost believed him as the scene began to change again however, Chris's skin chilled and he turned away from all of them as a wave of sickness ran through him. "Please don't watch this one" His voice was no higher than a whisper, but they heard him and the tears in Peyton's eyes increased, as she turned and placed her arms around her broken cousin.

_In the corner of the cave was a young boy, his hair was flat and a dark scarlet brown as dried blood clung to it. He was filthy, bruised and bloody his only clothing were a pair of tattered jeans' that now looked more like shorts as millions of shallow and deep cuts ran along his legs, some looked like cut from the jagged rocks that lined the floor of the cave he was chained in. Other look deeper from knifes, they were jagged cuts from anthems littering the boy's body, same of the smaller wounds also looked like claw marks like someone scratch the boys legs. The young boys back showed signs of burns and whips that varied in length and deepness. He was sobbing; his knees pulled up tight against his body as his head lied in his knees. The small whimpers that escaped his lips were heart breaking as light suddenly cascaded into the room stinging his eyes as he looked up. His heart sank as he heard the sounds of the demons and saw their shadows, he was hopping it was his dad, or Wyatt, or... Or anyone, he had called the names of every member of his family, alive and dead a thousand times but no one ever came, and he never got the chance to re-establish the link, he couldn't reach out and touch his cousin/astral twin before the demon had taken him away, he was cut off from everyone and everything. The demons came into the room laughing and pushing each other until their leader called for silence. The leader of the demon was tall, strong and Chris had been his play thing for years now, or was it months or weeks, Chris had no idea. The demons skin was human enough but his eyes were a dark shade of red and they were as hard and uncaring as his brothers were when he turned his back on him. _

"_Well my boy, it's been two days since you joined the party" the demon smirked and knelled down next to Chris as another passed him a bowl of what looked like some kind of grey soup, "what say you eat up, it will clean you out nice and good" the leader said as the 9 other demons erupted in laughter. Chris just kept his head in his knees which angered the demon. The leader grabbed hold of Chris's head by his hair and pulled his head back as he forced the scolding hot soup down his throat. It burned and as most of it spilled off onto his body the heat and whatever was in the soup itself ignited some of the pain in Chris wounds. The demons once again erupted into laughed as the fourteen year old was reduced to a coughing fit as he vomited up what the demon had forced down. Unfortunately the demon didn't like the kid vomiting and ended up kicking him in the gut to try and make him stop. Each kicked ignited the scatted wounds that already littered his torso as he felt a rib crack, pain coursed through his body. He collapsed on the floor in a hep as more of the demons joined in on his beating. Some of the demons would throw fire balls others conjured whips and potions. The Whips were always spiked and covered in salt so after each strike Chris felt his back turned to flams as he pulled on the chains burning his already raw wrist and sending an electric shot down from the metal encasing his broken arm. Chris's was in an inferno as he tried to pull his body in to protect as much as he could against the demons ideas of fun. He was wrapped up in a ball but the hot pain of the burns and the sting from the whips had cause tears to escape down his cheeks wetting the dirty floor of the cage as he bit back screams started to break free. He was in so much pain he started to beg them to stop but the demons only laughed and his torture got worst as hot scolding water was slowly poured over his head as Chris tried to tuck it under to his chest. The water burned and some poured into his ear as he tried to get away from the fountain of heat. _

"_pleas..se" he begged "da..dy, Wy..att, aunt p..aige, someone." Chris shouted everyone's name he even yelled in broken whispers for grams and grant grams to take him but no one ever did. _

The ones from the past watch with tears rolling down their cheeks. Piper couldn't believe Wyatt had just left his brother to be sold by the very same demon that killed her, that he didn't even try to save his baby brother, that he even thought it would help him. Piper was broken by what she saw, the demons were torturing her baby, his screams as one of them kicked him to hard or as the whips hitan already beaten part of his small frame were clawing away at her. She fell to her knees as his torture continued.

_Some demon had gotten creative and ordered the beaten boy to seat on his knees with his head to the floor. Chris body ached and out of fear of more pain he slowly obeyed. The demon walked around him, pushing him out of that position with force, winding Chris and causing his already painful wounds to scrap against the jagged flooring sending new shots of agony across his body. The demon would then order him back into the position making him struggle back onto his knees and placing his head to the floor. All the while other demons were flinging the whips across Chris's exposed back or throwing pain potions at him along with the fairly common energy ball impact every time the demon would push him out of his knelling position Chris had to struggle to get back up when ordered. Just then the demon leader ordered them to leave and for them not to be disturbed as he walked around the boy with a prevented glint in his eye._

Present Chris was still sitting with his head in his knees as Peyton desperately tried to block out the sounds of his own screams with her hands as she placed them over his own that still clung to his ears, but as things grow quite, she risked a look. It wasn't over the demon was just walking around the kneeled boy, as Peyton turned, Chris looked up. His face bleached instantly as he know what was about to happen.

"No.. no..no..no…no I….I…Cant see this again" he pleaded to anyone and everyone "Please Pey" he whispered. Peyton turned towards him tears in her eyes as she studied him. Her gut told her this memory was still short of its conclusion and that it wasn't even at its worst.

"Please, don't watch, don't let them watch" he pleaded before screaming at his cousin

'get me out of here, get them out please, they can't see this" Chris telepathically screamed at his famil, his voice a loud broken whimper as it found its way to his cousin, sister and twin

"I'm sorry Chris, we're trying but it was a strong spell. Im so sorry" Mel's thought was also broken as he was sure she had erupted into tears. She wanted to get her brother out of reliving these nightmares but she couldn't and that was destroying her.

"Can you tell us what the spell was, did it evoke anything? We may not even have the right one, we found three spells that had been cloaked in the book, and two were memory spells." Henry asked his voice was sympathetic as he could hear what the toll of these memories were taken on his older cousin.

"_The secrets of one's life shall fill the void, As we halliwell's seek the answers to Questions once asked, So all lies can be destroyed, And so this spell we must cast ,As no lie can hide from the power of as three."_ Chris thought the spell and felt the fear rising in his chest. The spell evokes the Halliwel line and the power of three, dread filled him as he rose to his feet. Peyton was standing beside him as he walked over to his past family, only his Uncle Henry had known about this part of his treatment in the cave. He didn't what them to know but as his future family back at the manor told him they won't give up, he knew they wouldn't get them out in time. His family would hear but he would do everything to make sure they didn't see. As he walked over and placed his hand on his mother's shoulder, Peyton could feel his fear and a mixture of emotions she couldn't make out as pain and sadness whirled around in her twin.

Piper turned towards the owner of the hand on her shoulder and when she saw it was Chris she rose from the floor and hugged him tightly. She promised herself that she would never let this happen, she wouldn't let him go and she wouldn't leave him to the slavers like his brother did.

"Please don't watch this" he begged in a whisper as his head fell into the crook of her neck. He was pleading with her but as his mother hugged him he felt his tears spill from where he had tried to keep them locked away. He hadn't been hugged since his mother's death, he didn't like being touch the only people he would let anywhere near him was his cousins and sister. However nothing compared to his mother's hug and he felt himself fall into her as her arms grow tighter around him.

"Please" he said as the warmth enveloped him, she pulled back and studied his face before turning to her sisters and brother and still not letting go of her younger son she motion for all of them to go over to the wall Chris had been sitting against a moment ago. When they reached the wall Chris fell down leaning his back against the wall and placing his head in his knees again. He leaned into his mother's arms as they still were wrapped around him as she fell down to the floor with him. He could feel his aunts and father teary eyes on him as they to fell and sat on the floor near him and with is Astral twin at his side he could feel the warmth but as the demons voice flooded into his ear, his body due cold and both Pey and Piper could feel the small trembles of his shoulder as they held onto him.

_**The only important thing this scene may help you know is why I make my Chris a little bit more determined and messed up, plus he is cures with a kind of reversed sleeping curse were it force him to not be able to sleep like everyone else and when he dose he relieves his nightmares. It will also help explain in further chapters some of the interactions between characters and some story points but it isn't as important that you have to read it if you have questions ill answere them without you needing to read this part unless you want to it is very dark and some of my most disturbing writing as im currently worried about my sanity as this scene kind of wrote it self so I don't know what that says about me but yeah. **__** sorry. **_

"_This has been fun, boy but I'm a little bored with the pain thing, aren't you" the demons acidic voice poured into (m) Chris's burnt ears as the demon knelt down and whispered it into him. The demon draped his arm across Chris's back as the boy shivered under the demons touch. He was still knelled down and his head still place on the floor as tears rained down onto the dirt floor. _

"_Please let me go" his whisper was barely audible as it had been soaked in fear, pain and sadness._

"_Let you go, but I payed a good price for the son of a charmed one. I'm never letting you go, your family has killed hundreds of my kind. The least I can do is sending them a broken, defeated Halliwell spirit as revenge. Because boy the only way you're getting out of her, is by death. But you want to know a secret, this cave won't let you die, no matter who close you are" he snarled, voice filled with amusement. The demon rubbed Chris's back, his hand scraped along each of the wounds that littered it. The burns pulsed with heat, the whip marks that criss-crossed along his back stung as the demons hand picked up the frilling skin and carried dirt along his back as he angered the broken fourteen year old wounds. Chris screwed his eyes up and pushed his hands into the ground as each rubbed burned a new fury of pain in him. The demon smiled at the boy reaction before moving around from knelling beside the boy to knelling behind him. Chris started to shake as the demon laid his chest on the boys back, ignoring the blood the demon started moving up and down on the boy, using his body to ignite the pain in the young boy. When the demon heard whimpers and gasp of pain from the boy he smiled and then forced the boy onto his back and forced himself on top of the boy. Chris screamed as the jiggered rocks started to dig into his ripped back, though the demon rubbing his back and even when he was lying and using his chest to hurt Chris was better than the rocks as his already weakened and pained body slumped against the stones that dug into his wounds. Chris was exhausted and as he felt heat pulsate through his body he knew most, if not all of his wound were infected. As the demon lied down on top of him he felt the fear increase at the look in his eyes, Chris started to pull on the chains that were now being tightened and dragging him and the demon closer to the wall. His back exploded as the rocks cut and ripped again at his it, he was sure the skin would be all but gone as he cried out as tears ran from his eyes he turned his head to see three more demons enter. The demon on top of him laughed before moving his lips down to Chris ears and whispering_

"_If you please the four of us, I'll get a healer for your back. But we stop when we're ready, no passing out on me ok boy" fear gripped Chris and he continued to pull on the chains, the electric shot was back as he tried to pull himself free._

"_No, p.. d..dont" he begged as new tears escaped as the demons erupted into laughter, the one on top of Chris grabbed the boy chain and forced him to look into his eyes as he slowly moved his lips towards Chris's. The boy struggled but in the end his breath was forced out of him as the demons lips burned and forced himself on Chris's. The demon on top of him breath hitched as Chris's lunges burned for air. The demons claws scaped down along Chris's sides as he forced him back up into a knelling position. The small boy was shaking under his touch and the demon smiled at him as he went around to the boy's face and ordered him to sit up. Chris didn't want to as he pushed himself further into the ground but when one of the other demons yanked his head up by his hair he was forced up to look at the demon._

_Tears were streaming down his eyes as Chris refused to take the demon; he kept his mouth closed as the demon tried to force it open. Furious a third demon came over and slapped his hand down hard on one of the burns on Chris back. He screamed as pain cursed through him but choked down as the demon forced him in and out of Chris's now gaging mouth._

The onlookers were listening to Chris's pleads to not look back but the noises were enough for their imaginations to work out what the scene could be. Chris was silently crying, his face still hidden as Peyton moved in front of her cousin and once again placed her hand over his ears as she pulled his head towards her. She had never known that this had happened, she know how different Chris was and the nightmares he had, had when he returned but she never knew just how much her twin had suffered.

Piper was rubbing circles on his back but stopped once she heard the gagging sounds of (m)Chris's struggles to more away. She couldn't help herself and as she looked up at her fourteen year old version of her son who had just lost his mother, his brother had abandoned him at the slavers and who was now forced on his bleeding knees as two demons held him up as another was getting his pleasure from her sons mouth. Moving away she vomited the contents of her stomach and broke down beside her husband. Leo too had been unable to restrain himself from looking up at his son and the moment he did he too felt sick and broken at what was happening to his son. He didn't know how his future self could've just left him after his mother's death, if he didn't none of this would be happening and his son wouldn't be suffering. He held Piper as she cried into his chest; he was angry – no furious – at his future self.

"how could we let this happen" piper cried in a barely audible whisper, though neither of her sisters had looked, at the sound of Piper crying the two had moved closer to her sister and now both Paige and Phoebe were rubbing circles on the backs of their family.

"You died Piper; this isn't your fault, if it's anyone's its mine. I left him, I blamed him for your death how could I do that" Leo questioned as he slumped further down and let his head drop.

"It isn't either of your faults" a soft voice chimed in from behind them, they turned to see Peyton still Kneeling in front of Chris with her hands over his ears. She looked down at her Twin as he looked up at his parents, his eyes were wet and his voice was too soft that they nearly didn't hear anything. He looked so broken and as the memory continued to play, this time no one look.

_They had repeated slapping one of Chris's bruises every time they needed him to open his mouth but as the leader demon continued Chris's throat burned. He could feel when the intruder was close to releasing because the moment he heard the demons panting increase, Chris bite down hard, drawing blood. The demon pulled himself out and kicked Chris hard in the gut, he doubled over in pain and spat up blood. Chris knew he was now bleeding internally and he could feel his lungs fill with blood as his breathing become harder and more painful. The kicks had broken some of his ribs and cause them to stab into his lungs and he hoped that his death would come quick. The demon growled as he throw Chris back onto the sharp rocks and fell down on top of him. The demon placed his knee into the boys torso, twisting it and causeing Chris to bit back a scream as it angered not only his external wounds but his now internal ones. _

"_Not very smart boy" the demon growled as he scratched his claws through Chris hair and dunged his nails into his scalp as he yanked Chris head up so he could look him in the eyes. Chris was in pain all over his body that all he wanted to do was sleep and when darkness started to fall upon him he let it begin to overtake him. The smile on the demons face didn't waver as he saw Chris lids begin to flitter shut, instead it grow bigger. "Curse him" he ordered and the fourth demon walked over and placed his hands on Chris temple, he said a few words in some demonic language Chris couldn't recognise. As the words left the demons mouth light exploded in Chris minds and his eyes were forced open, he could feel the darkness but no matter how hard he tried to reach it he couldn't get it to overcome him._

"_It's a curse my dear boy, it will allow you to sleep my boy don't worry" he said as he gently stroked the hair out of Chris face and wiped away the fresh tears that fell from his eyes as he realised his day wasn't over yet. The demon still had a tight grip in Chris hair and he tightened it has he continued._

"_It just will only let you sleep when you're on the verge, do you know what the verge is boy?" the demon asked, keeping his voice warm and gentle as he continued to stroke Chris's hair and wipe away the blood that was beginning to roll down Chris's face due to the demons fingers digging deeper and deeper into his scalp. He smiled when he saw the boy shake his head, and then wince at the pain it cause him to more._

"_The verge is when your body literally begins to shut down, you see sleep is important and when your body doesn't get it, or get enough of it, it will begin to close down. Your brain will become slower and sometimes you will drift into a conscience sleep, but eventually you will fall. Your body will force you to sleep. Only then will this curse allow it, only when it puts your life on the line will it allows you to sleep. But it won't allow you to be fully refreshed; it only allows enough sleep for your body to work and faction. It doesn't care if it doesn't fraction properly" the demon cooed in a soft voice as he wiped away more of the boys stray tears "And you want to know what the best part is, when it does allow you to sleep it will force you to relieve your worst nightmares" he smiled as his voice returned to its acidic tone as he throw Chris's head back down and wiped his bloody fingers on Chris torn pants. He was seating on Chris's torso as he smiled and motioned for his men to roll the boy over as he was sure the kid could no longer more on his own in his weakened state. As his men did that the demon started to remove Chris pants. He smiled as Chris tried to protest but the boy had no fight in him and his protest came out as gargled whimpers. He lyed down on to of Chris again, this time they were both naked as he whispered in Chris's ear "We are going to make some nightmares for you" a smile laced his voice as he pushed himself into Chris. He heard the boy let out a small cry for anyone to save him. Chris called for his dad, Paige, Wyatt, Peyton and Melinda and when all the whitelighters didn't responded he called for everyone, including the dead to come save him. But no one did and when pain erupted from his back he knew no one would. He granted as the demon moved in and out of him, every time fresh pain was cursed through him and it felt like hours. The demon didn't stop, even after he had released himself in Chris he didn't stop, instead he motion for his men to join in. the demon who had placed the curse on Chris went to the boys mouth and forced himself inside it as another demon retrieved a whip from earlier and started striking the boy and laughing at how weak and pathetic he was. The last demon just stood at the entrance, he didn't enjoy this as much as the others did and he actually felt bad for the young boy. _

_Chris cried for everyone over and over in his mind but no one answered, the boy was being used from both the front and the back while another wouldn't let up the pain, he kept whipping and burning him. When they were finished with him they throw him into the corner of the cell, the leader shimmered Chris pants back on the boy. He sat there in the corner in a ball with his hand buried in his knees crying as he tried with all his might to sleep. The demon knelt down beside Chris and started patting the boys head, ignoring how Chris tried to flinch away from the touch. The demon smiled and kissed Chris gentle on the lips._

"_Your both mentally and physical hurt, you feel broken and exhausted and all you want to do is sleep" he smiled at Chris before grabbing him by the hand again and painful turned Chris's head so he was looking into the demons eyes. "But you can't boy can you, you shouldn't have bit me because now you have to wait for those infected and painful wounds to be healed. I was going to keep my word, you know. If you had pleased me I would have healed you and let you sleep" he frowned at the boy as he saw fresh tears run down his cheeks "but you didn't, you hurt me so now you will have to wait before a give you another opportunity, but don't worry. This caves are enchanted, it doesn't allow a witch to die within it, so your wounds won't kill you, they will only feel like they are. Ooh and Chrissyboo" he stopped and smiled again at the boy, this time flashing his teeth "you will have more chances to please me, and as the curse won't allow you to sleep. You will have plenty of time to think and strew in you predicament wont ya. Chrissyboo you shouldn't have bit me. Nighty night" the demon let go of Chris and walked out of the cave leaving a distraught fourteen year old behind as the boy started to break down and vomit as the scenes played around in his head._

_**End of : but for every dark scene there is comfort and light, don't worry that is the worst and only time that something that bad happened to Chris**_

As the void grow black the onlookers were silent, Piper and Leo were still staring at their version of Chris, his words playing in their minds.

"Of course it was my fault, what kind of father leaves his son after his mother is killed in front of him and then to blame the kid for something that wasn't his fault. I really was a basted to you Chris; you shouldn't just hate me you should wish me dead."

Chris only shook his head at his father "I do hate my father, but you're not my father. Your different"

As silence fill onto the small group a question popped into Pipers mind but before she could ask hers, Paige had one of her own.

"Chris, are you up to maybe answering a few questions" she asked in a soft voice that was filled with worry for the young man. However he shocked all of them as a smile graced his lips as he looked from his dad to Paige.

"You never change Auntie Paige, yeah, ask away" he smiled at her, though it didn't quite reach his eyes, she smiled back.

"H..um how-." she stuttered not sure how to ask as she looked down Chris said it for her as his smile vanished.

"How long as I there?" he paused his voice returning to its emotionless state that the others could now see was his coping mechanism "about two weeks give or take, Uncle…. Um anonyms" he smiled at her as she looked up " Future consequences" he said and that brought a smile to everyone's face "anyway he said I had been missing for almost two and a bit weeks but he wasn't sure as they had taken everyone to Valhalla to escape from Wyatt. That's why it took them a while to find me" he looked down at that, he wasn't angry that it had taken long, he never blamed them but sometimes he had wished they found him before the curse was said "Anyway, time isn't the same in Valhalla so they weren't sure and well I had no idea" he sighed looking away. " they would hurt me but after this one time, the demon that stood and did nothing would come and help me, his name was Ricard, he stopped them from R… um hurting me in that way again, he even helped when they came to rescue me" Seeing that memory really took a lot out of him, but he could remember the emotions that flooded him when his Uncle unhooked the chains and when his Aunt healed the wound she could, he would always have a few scars but Paige had healed the worst and both Hennery and her had all but saved him from himself and the darkness that would never take him.

"Baby can you answer me something please" Chris looked up at his tear stained face and then looked away. "You looked didn't you" he questioned her, his voice low and flat, it wasn't a question. He didn't look up for her answer he already know what it was and instead continued to look down at his shoe

"Yes, peanut I did and I'm sorry" she looked away from him as tears again rolled down her face, she grabbed hold of Leos hand for strength before continuing "The curse" she stopped as Chris looked up at her, she saw pain in his eyes and the evidence of his answer written under his eyes

"yeh, I only told my Uncle and we looked it up. There's no way to break it and we couldn't even try a counter curse because Wyatt would never help, he liked me this was and well the Power of three was…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Maybe when we get back" Phoebe chimed in, reaching out like she wanted to touch him but thinking twice, and instead brushed a fallen strand of brunette out of his eyes.

"Maybe we could try" She finished with a soft smile on her face. Chris looked up at he and inter her eyes before moving and examining all of them, they weren't filled with pity like he was scared they would be, instead sadness and anger laced the green, blue and brown orbs of his family members, he smiled up at Phoebe.

"I Would like that" voice still low he continued without looking up " I know that, I want you to know that um, the I have dealt with what, with everything, Uncle Anonyms" He smiled up at Paige, he knew it didn't reach his eyes but he didn't care "He helped me."

"So uncle anonyms is my husband huh" Paige laughed, trying to ease the mood " so that makes you Peyton Anonyms" She smiled towards Peyton as her sisters and Leo all looked to her with bewilderment in their eyes.

"I know bad time to joke" She said as her face dropped and she looked away. Chris smiled up at her and this time it a genuine.

"No, she isn't Miss Peyton Anonyms" He laughed whipping away the tears from his face and clearing his nose he turned to his cousin and sister, as she laughed and hit him on the shoulder. It was a terrible joke and they all knew it, but they smiled anyway as the scene around them changed again. This time trees and greens lightened the void as the familiar warmth of summer septet into the chilled skin of the voids occupants.


	6. Author notes

Ok I'm sorry this is my first fanfiction and I am actually confusing myself there are just a lot of names and powers to keep track of so I am going to list and tell you all the names now and their powers. Sorry, I know that first 2 chapter got a bit muddled with the names but I accidently deleted my first chapter and couldn't access the internet cause I was writing this in the middle of a storm and well that's no excuse I sorry lol . I'll also tell you who's dead in the future a (d) will appear after their name if they are dead.

Piper (d) and Leo

23 years old Wyatt :

basic white lighter powers,

basic Wicca powers

Force fields,

telekinesis

telekinetic-orbing

ownership of Excalibur.

Energy balls

And some powers he has stolen from other witches

(22) Chris Perry Halliwel : (In the Past)

basic whitelighter powers,

basic Wicca powers,

telekinesis,

elder lightning

? wait and see :)

Access to Peyton's powers because of their astral twin bound thingy/

(19) Melinda Prudence Halliwell ( Mel) (In the Past)

basic whitelighter powers,

basic Wicca powers,

hovering

telekinetic orbing

Empathy

Phoebe (d) and Coop (d)

(20) Penelope Halliwell (d)

wiccan powers

Cupid beaming

Levitation

Telepathy

(19) Prudence Johnna Halliwell (PJ) (In the Past)

Wiccan Powers

Cupid beaming

Her father's ring

Emotional blast ( E.g sending a blast of love will kill a demon )

(14) Patricia Astrid Halliwel (d)

Wiccan powers

Cupid Beaming

Thought and memory projection

Astral projection

Paige (d) and Henry (d)

(22) Peyton Tamara Mathews (Pey) (In the Past)

Wiccan powers

Whitelighter powers

Molecule manipulation ( more advanced form as she can literally change the molecular structure of things as well as completely freeze time everywhere and blow stuff up)

Access to Chris's powers through their bound

(16) Parker Katie Mathews (d)

Wiccan Powers

Orbing

Telekinetic Orbing

Telekinetic waves

(18) Henry Jr Warren Mathews (sometimes Jr) (In the Past)

Wiccan Powers

Orbing (but doesn't have any other whitelighter power)

of Cryokinesis (the ability to generate and manipulate cold and ice)


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok I'm really sorry for the extremely long wait, I've just been so caught up in everything lately this story has been the last on my to do list, I have also lost the USB containing the first chapters of my story (plus two reports yay) and the idiot I am I never thought to back them up so that's 45 pages lost, plus 2 chapters I had writing and was going to post up last Monday, unfortunately I lost' em so sorry for the loooooooong wait and this chapter may be a bit short and bad, **

**AVAILABLE BETA's – I don't know how this is done, I don't know much about how to find one as I am new to all this but as I love to write but can't edit to save my life I was wondering if someone was willing or could explain to me how to get a beta.**

**Thank you and sorry again I will try to post a chapter every week if possible, but that's not a promise because things come up and though** this story is important to me and will NOT be abounded, it may be awhile until it is complete.

As the voids atmosphere filled with the smell of moss and decaying plants, the occupants were graced with a skinny, bloody bruise redden young 14 year old boy whose blood caked hair lay flat in front of his eyes. The boy was draped over the shoulders by an older male figure whose army shaved brown hair was the complete opposites of the young boys. If it wasn't for the stricken look in the man's eyes and the state in which the boy over his shoulder was in, the past people could almost see the two as father and son, as the male held onto the boy, not wanting him to slip out of his piggy back placement.

"_Paige" The stranger's voice laced with sorrow called out to his wife as the bundle on his back was laid out on a soft covering of puffy green grass. The man's hand lingered under the boys heads as he gently places it on the ground not wanting to damage the boy further._

"Chris" Pipers voice sounded close to his ear and Pipers heart begun to beat faster as her sons eyes answered her unspoken questions 'is that you'. As her eyes began to glisten, Leo places his hand on her shoulder and Chris lets his mother 'still not mom, just piper or mother' take his head and rest it on her shoulder as she clings to the man who endured so much, guilt , grief and self-hatred turned her stomach to lead as she watched.

"_O MY God, Chris" Paige's voice sounds from behind the man and as he turns, she now can take in her nephews appearance. Cataloguing his purple sunken eyes, bruised, tattered and bloody body. Her heart sinks as she falls to her knees arms out stretched and hands already glowing as she uses more strength then she ever thought she had to save he favourite nephew who has been trapped with their demonic enemy's for almost three weeks._

"_It's not enough he isn't healing fast enough" Paige's worried laced voice and shaken body nearly brakes her husband as his nephew almost did when he and Luces first entered the Hell hole of a cavern that he was found in. "Go, get Peyton" the order was followed obediently as Henry Sr ran through the framing forest edge and arrived Minutes later with Payton and two surviving elders._

"_Kevin, Odin please help, his injures are too server" as a tear slipped from her eyes the two elder sunk to their knees and began trying to save the young boys life, "He's dyeing" Paige continued but regrated uttering those words as her daughters sorrow filled scream vibrated through the clearing._

"_He is not dyeing" She yelled, storming over to the fallen boy before taking her dagger out of its holster and slicing her palm "You hear me Chris, you are not taking the easy way out, even if I have to pull you away from those pearly white gates, you will not die" the finality in her voice and the slamming of her bloody palm onto Chris's chest had all the healers present doubling their glowing hands hoping their healing power would begin to kick in. _

A laugh filled the void and as all eyes turned to Chris "we all ways said you got Pipers temper and your dad's never quite attitude" he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Peyton just scoffed and gently nudged her twin before raising the back of her hand to her eye to wipe at the stray tear.

"it would have been boring if you died" She said and Chris gave her a small smile while Paige wrapped her arms around her daughter and rubbed her arms.

_A groan escaped the boys lips as bruising and abrasions began to close and fade, skin colouring and healing under the touches of his twin and healers as two green emerald eyes flittered open. A cough escaped his lips along with a gush of air as two small arms squished him._

"_Pey" he said in a dried, rough voice, wincing at the pain in the back of his throat "I need to breath"_

_As Chris was now able to pull oxygen through his lungs he slowly raised his arms, flinching at the numbness and aches in his stiff limps as he lays them over the back of his cousin, who still hasn't fully released him from her grip._

"_Don't ever do that to me again Christopher Halliwell, you hear me, never again"_

"_I promise" his whispered reply is so soft and tired that Paige gently eases her daughter off of the boy and orders all of them to help left him up, back unto Henry Sr's back._

"_Where are we" Chris's whispered enquiry is addressed to all, but only Henry hears his voice next to his ear._

"_Valhalla, we told the Valkyries what occurred at the manor and they offered us and a few others asylum"_

"_I though Aunt Paige d…di" just the thought made Chris's heart ache but thankfully his favourite uncle understood. _

"_She did" Henry answers, turning his face as close as he can to Chris as they start to reach the edge of the clearing and the smell of smoke and roasts cover the smell of moss._

"_The elders brought her back after the attack on elder land, this place is kinder an asylum for all wiccan and magical folk as now one can enter without a pendent, and a few people have gone out to rescue as many mortals who oppose…" though he trailed off in hopes that Chris was too tired to understand his words, Henry underestimated the alertness of his nephew._

"_Mortals who oppose Wyatt. It's ok, you can say it" _

"_I'm sorry"_

"_Don't be" _

_As the two broke through the clearing the voids occupants got their first view of the encampment. Brown and white sheet tents and wooden huts lined the outside of the new clearing as each hut or tent was placed as to form a circle around the middle of the field. In the middle of the encampment blared a large cooking fire and what looked to be a central hut, with a large round table and more housing surrounding it. Fields of agriculture was mixed in behind the central building and as kids and magical folk walked the streets Chris could see a lot of familiar faces. As the turned, henry pushed back a brown curtain and walked into a large hut that seemed to be their infirmary as magic cause the six by four hut to warp into a much larger and longer building. _

"_wow" Chris mumbled and as Peyton helped her father gently lay Chris onto the cot, she gave her twin a reassuring smile and a gental nudge as she climbed in next to him._

"_I meant it you know. You ever leave me alone, without restabilising the link, I'll make you pay" she said as Chris smiled she placed both her hands unto the temples of her cousins head._

"_Welcome back to the fold" she quotes as a small sad smirk spreads on her lips. "I'll see you when you wake up" as she opens the Halliwell progenies link back up so all he cousins are now relinked and safe._

As the void again goes black all noise is absent, all anticipating the next memory.

"So the elders brought me back" Paige asked in a voice of uncertainty. Chris shakes his head to clears his thoughts before turning to his Aunt.

"They brought you, Sora, Alexandra and…." His voice trails off as Peyton nudges his side whispering a 'shut up' and 'future consequences' into his ears. A rare smile graces his face but disappears as his mother asks "And who" the look of hope in his mother's eyes "still mother not mum, not mum, not yet' brakes down his barriers and before he can stop himself he mumbles "Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy." After waiting a shocked silence filled minute Chris turns and looks into his mother's eyes and can see the tiny coating of moisture as his always strong mother holds onto her tears.

"They are always meant to come back, Prue is Chris's white lighter" Peyton adds "And she loves you mom" Paige smiles up at her daughter and Peyton can see in her mother's eyes how much that knowledge actually means to her.

A cold breeze causes all people present to turn back to look at the scene beginning to play out in front of them again. Two figures appear, one draped in crimson leather with a pointed dagger in both hands as she lunches at her pray. The slender boy with a mope of brown hair only narrowly misses being sliced as he turns and spins, landing a painful kick to his assassins rib cage.

"Chris, is that Bianca" Phoebe asks in a quiet voice as the feelings of love, lost and sorrow penetrate her walls, all radiating off of Chris.

"Yes" is her reply in a equalling quiet and strained voice, "this isn't when we first met, this was the third time she tried to kill me"

"_Give it up B, you can't kill me. Run back to Wyatt like a good little puppy and tell him you failed….'again'" a smug sixteen year old Chris laughs as he narrowly misses a knife to the face._

"_Shut it, Jelly Bean" a equally smug Bianca replies as she dodges a right kick and upper cut while twirling on her right foot to return a left body kick and shoulder high push._

"_Ooh so you and Wyatt do talk about me, glad to know I'm on your mind"_

"_Not even"_

"_ooh then how do you know Wyatt's stupid nickname for me" _

"_beca.. ump"_

_As Chris's lips smash into Bianca before she can utter her sentence both warriors weapons fall to the ground without worry. As Bianca's hands travel to in cap Chris's face and he returns equally by holding on to her waist as the Kiss grows steadily more passion filled._

"Wow" Chris shouts as he raises to his feet trying hard to block his family's view of the image that has begun to grow more inappropriateby the second. As the flickering lights on the abounded streets encase the two memory lovers in a golden glow, present day Chris glows with a redden ting "Please don't watch" he wines

"Umm, are you to about to" Phoebe asks, raising her eyebrows "You know" she gestures towards the unblocked scene playing out before her.

"Please, turn around" Chris asks again, voice straining and mixted with both embarrassment and sadness. But he releases a breath as all non-memory people thankfully turn away from the heated scene.

"And, um don't listen"

As the two lovers lay in each other arms, each glowing and sweating, Chris brakes the kiss and sighs.

"You know, every time your sent to kill me, we can't end it by having sex" he says with a smile on his face as he leans in and rolls over on top of his girlfriend.

"Why not" Is his breathless reply.

"Because sooner or later Wyatt's going to find out you're a spy if he doesn't start seeing results, i.e. my head."

Bianca sighs before pushing Chris off of her and seating up,

"your right, I should go" rising to her feet, Chris only nods while grabbing his shorts and boxers while passing Bianca he shirt.

"I do enjoy it though" He says as he leans in for another passionate kiss before reluctantly pulling back.

"Me too, love you"

"Love you too" Chris shouts as his lover shimmers out and back to his tyrant of a brother. As his shoulder slumps a echoing sigh fills the air.

"Man, Chris. This isn't my job" Lucas sighs as he walks towards Chris from around the alleyways corner I'm not your personal look out every time you wish to have sex with your girlfriend" He states with a smirk on his face as he grabs a hold of Chris's out stretched arm.

"Maybe but what else are best friends for" Chris snickers as he Orbs the both away.

The void once again goes black as the memory ends.

**Ok I know a very bad chapter and very short and I am really sorry but because of everything that has happened over the last month or so since I uploaded I have not only have a new computer but lost all my notes and outlines and everything relating to this story and the sequel I had planned so because of that, plus having to worry about school, work and health issues I have no idea where I am going with this story so for now I am adding this chapter, however once I stop and actually get a new outline down, it may change. Anyway I am really really sorry and this story has not been and never will be abandoned just postponed, however I am intrusted in a BETA so if anyone wishes to be my BETA *I will love you for ever and ever and you would be my best friend * please PM me and again sorry, but I promise NOT ABANDONED just hopefully in the next couple months real life will simmer down and I can get back to writing again sorry**


	8. Chapter 7

Mel rose from her position seated next to her male cousin and in frustration began to pace in a small circle around the attic.

"This is useless, we can't break a power of three spell. Let alone one that borrows power from the Halliwel bloodline"

"I don't understand, why would the sisters want to invade Chris's mind" Darryl asked, confused as he watched the four future Halliwel's work away.

"They wanted answers" Pj answered, distaste in her voice. "I mean when have you ever seen our parents openly trust someone" she sighed throwing her note pad down on the open Book of shadows "I love Chris, don't get me wrong, but why does it seem like all of his lie's turn out to bite us on the butt"

"Prudence Johanna this wasn't Chris's fault" Henry interjected from his seat next to Darryl on Aunt Pearls coach.

"I never said it was" she stated, sighing as she rubbed at her tired years, " I just wish we knew a way to break it already"

"Look, you don't tell me how to do my job; I won't tell you how to do yours. But I cannot wait forever, there are people dying out there and I really need the sister's help so. Your lighters or whiters or whatever right" Darryl paused, gesturing to the four cousins. "So go teleport and ask someone for help, the sister always seem too"

"You know that's not a bad idea, maybe if we tell the elders the potential problems that our meddling mothers can cause going through Chris head. Maybe they'll pull them out" Stated Henry rising off the couch.

"Maybe. Okay Mel, you and Henry go see if you can find Kevin or Sudaria, get them to help. Darryl, you and I are going to work on your demon problem. Divide and concur people lets go" PJ finished clapping her hands and walking back over to the book of shadows while gesturing for Darryl to join her. Henry just rolled his eyes as Mel smirked, wishing Darryl 'good luck' before they both orbed away.

"Ok so explain to me what you saw" PJ asked as she started turning through the browning paged book with a determination in her eyes that surprised Darryl.

"Um, I don't know, it looked like…" Pausing Darryl shook his head laughing slightly at the insanity of his life, "Honestly it looked like a man on a horse, except…"

"Except what?" PJ asked, meeting Darryl's eyes, sensing Darryl's worry she offered him a reassuring smile. "It's ok, it doesn't matter how crazy you sound. In the Wiccan world it's most likely real"

"He… it… didn't have a head" He replied slowly, turning away from the young witch as she sucked in a excited breath before releasing it in a little giggle.

"Yes, the headless house men!" She exclaimed, Darryl could see the eagerness in her eyes.

"You know he's already killed three people right"

"Sorry" Suddenly sombre, PJ turned back to face Darryl. "it's just, growing up in this house you hear stories of the charmed ones adventures, they're like our own bedtime stories and the headless horse men made his appearance in a big way" turning away, PJ grabbed a thick stack of pages holding them up she began to brushed her thumb over them, flipping the pages till she found the correct entry.

"See, here he is" She said, a triumphant smile on her face as she began to read the passage 'The Headless Horsemen have been present in European folkore since the Middle Ages, they appear to be a type of ghost and do not appear without their horse, little is knew if they can dismount as none seen seem to be able, to vanquish the Headless Horseman." Pj cut herself off but pointed the spell out for Darryl's benefit.

"So that's it, you all say those words, I have one less murdering sociopath to worry about" he exhaled, releasing a satisfied breath, however he sighed when he looked at the reluctant expression on PJ's face, "What?"

Smiling hesitantly PJ turned away from the scrutinising gaze "It's um…" she stumbled

"Spit it out" Darrly stated, worry in his tone

"It's a power of three spell"

"so, there's four of you" once again, Darryl was confused at the small halliwell.

"Yes, and though we have the power of four, we don't have the power of three" PJ exclaimed reluctantly as she started pacing.

Darryl looked up at her, his eyes once again, for what felt like the hundredth time today. Were full of confusion "Explain, in simple terms to me please, what is the problem."

"We have the charmed four, because every Charmed one progeny is Charmed. Therefore we can do powerful spells using charmed magic. It doesn't matter if its sibling or cousin we all can have a combination of Charmed numbers from four to twelve as there are twelve Charmed children in the future." Pausing she took in Darryl's unchanged expression and sighed. "Ok try this. Mum and the Aunts are the charmed ones because they are the daughter of Patty, their siblings. However my sisters a dead, Mel only has Chris and Both Henry and Peyton's sister has died, therefore we don't have a power of three because the four possible combinations of the power of three, are either wiped out or missing numbers. We have the charmed four because we are all charmed by blood, but we don't have the power of three because we don't have a set of three sibling's to take on the Power and we can't do it because the Power of three has and will forever be the power of three Charmed siblings."

Darryl seemed to ponder her words for a minute before his face fell and he slumped back into Aunt Pearls couch, "Great, just great. Ok but why isn't the power of the charmed four more powerful than the power of three"

Moving over to take a seat next to the potion making table, PJ began to fiddle with the tiny potion bottles. Throwing one from hand to hand "We are and we aren't" she said simply before looking back up at the dark skinned SFPD officer "In a sense our power is stronger, but some spells still only require a fixed amount of power, hence why many are only power of three spells. Because they aren't compatible with a higher amount of energy. It's like putting a square block in a round hole, or in this case a large circle in a small circle whole. It doesn't fit, you need the small circle block for the small hole and if you try to push the large circle into a place it doesn't fit, you can cause more damage than good."

"ok, so charmed four" he asked hesitantly before continue at PJ's small nod "is the large circle, horsemen spell small hole"

PJ's reply was a nod of her head "yep, we need the sisters back"

"Great, just great" Darryl exclaimed throwing his hands up into the air before muttering one final "Great"

After Mel and Henry orbed up to the world of the elders, they silently made their way through the corridors searching for the two elders that in the future they know they can trust with their lives. However the clicking tongs of the five elders they past was starting to worry Mel, the group grew quiet as they past.

"I don't like the look of these" Mel told her cousin as the rounded another pearling white corner.

Following each pasting elder and whitelighter with his eyes, Henry only nodded his reply. He wasn't feeling all that safe up in elder land either.

"Who are you" Came a voice from behind the pair; the two stoped in their tracks and shared a look of caution with each other, silently warning each other to be on their best behaviour.

"Melinda P. and you are Scott, a white lighter from Australia" Mel stated simply as she gave her old – new?- friend the once over. In the future many of the small number of surviving elders had fled from 'elderland' and seek refuge on Valhalla, many had kept with their pacifist nature and been more of a burden then a ally. However Scott, the tall, dark haired, hazel eyed foreign white lighter –at least according to Melinda – had been the best solider they had in the war against Wyatt.

Scott looked the pair over, however his eyes were more critical in the critique of the pair, before he folded his arms over his chest in what he hope looked to be a menacing manner "what are you doing here, where'd you come from and finial since I have never meet you before, how the hell do you know my name"

Henry let of a soft sigh before shaking his head "look we don't have time for this, do you know a Chris Perry"

"Yeah, everyone up here dose. They are all keeping a watchful eye on him. Why?"

"Because" Melinda smiled " Im Melinda prudence Halliwel, his sister" As soon as her name was said all the elders –who definitely were not ears dropping – looked up towards the group of three.

"and we are from the future" Henry added as he span aroud to take in all the faces that were not locked on the group.

'_This so did not go well'_ the telepathic thought found its way to all those linked and Mel suddenly sensed a growing nervousness and grief coming from her brother.

'what did not go well' came her brothers soft response causing the two currently 'elderlanders to share a worried look.

'_Chris, you ok'_ asked Mel as she sent her brother a silent plea.

'_Tired, want to stop my life from flashing in front of my eyes. I think Piper and Leo are going to find out about the twins, are they…'_ Chris couldn't bring himself to ask, however PJ knew what her cousin wanted to know, and for once telepathically smiled.

'_They're alive, along with Uncle Henry and a few survivors. At least when we left"_

"_How many survived"_ he asked, then shook his head _"no, wait don't answer that, I don't want to know the death count."_

Mel winced at the number eight, that's how many they knew had survived. More most likely made it out, but they weren't sure. The only reason they could add eight to the list of the living was because the eight were family, they had managed to find each other in the chaos after the resistance's fall however that was out of nearly nineteen thousand.

'We'll get you out Chris' PJ left no room for doubt in her conviction "I promise. I'm tuning out know, helping Darryl"

"PJ's right, we are asking the elders for help. Pey, you and Chris tune out, save your strength as you have both been in that void for nearly 24 hours, you need to rest' Mel ordered as she turned to face henry she felt her brother and his twin tune out of their link.

Bewilderment flashed across Scott's face as his eyes widened in shock "the future" he mumbled

"This is a great violation of the laws of the continuum, time isn't meant to be travelled through" stated a slowly grey dark haired man who slowly came up to stand behind Scott. "Why are you here"

"We need you help" Voice calm as he spoke Henry studied the new comer as the men placed a hand on Scott's shoulder, gently but firmly pushing him to the side and out of the way.

"So you too disobeyed laws centuries old for the help of those of as from this time" the elders voice held a great amount of scepticism

Henry shrugged his shoulder, ignoring the elder – he was used to it – and stood up tall before stating.

"Right now the fate of the continuance of time is at stake" he paused, letting his words seep before continuing," one of your own, along with the charmed ones are currently memory hopping around in my cousins head. It you don't pull them out, not only will they learn future knowledge which they should not purses. They are stuck there, meaning if anything happens in this world, the Charmed one will have a 'otherwise occupied' sign up in lights" as the last of his words faded into the quiet thinking of every elder, the greying black haired, no name elder asked simply.

"What do you wish for as to do"

Mel impatiently released a breath with another force for it to be audible before turning and looking the elder straight in the eyes.

'Pull them out" though meant to be stated. Mel and the gift of a leader turning her calm but impatient voice into one fit to give orders.

The elder slowly turned to face his gathered brethren before closing his eyes and lowering his head, sighing the elder regained eye contact with both Henry and Mel before saying simple "We will see what can be done" He paused "You shouldn't of travel back here" he said in a harsh whisper before walking away from the two Future Travellers.

As the elders all turned to converse, Mel took Henrys hand and orbed them both back to the attic.

"God, they are so frustrating" She shouted as she throw herself down on the couch next to Darryl, placing her folded arms over her eyes and leaning back against her set. Henry only shook his head in agreement before joining the group on the couch, sitting on the arm rest Henry glanced from Darryl to PJ.

"Found Your Demon?"

"Yep, guess what demon it is" PJ Smirked, Henry only gave her a small smile inreture before motioning for her to tell him.

"The headless horse men, can you believe it. I wonder if we will get to see Aunt Piper's head, ooh and mom, man…"PJ trailed of as she turned back to the book. Henry and Mel only looked at each other before shaking their heads at their older cousin's antics. Though PJ was only a few months older then Mel, she definitely acted like the youngest at times, she was, like many halliwel's a natural born leader and mature for her age. But due to the darkness of her life, like many PJ chooses to embrace the light moments whenever she can, because she never knew when she would get the chance to laugh again.

"I remember mom telling me that story on Halloween" Mel added, going over to help PJ search the book for any spell that would help her brother. The charmed one progeny new better then to rely just on the elders to help.

**cool ok another chapter up and its a longer one, I am still a little stuck in writers block but like I said I have a new outline for the next few chapters so I should be ok with update a little more regularly unless something happens. Now like I said I can't edit to save my life because even though j live to write spelling punctuation and Grammar are not things I am good at so therefore I apologize for all of that.**

**P.S small little test thing**

**can you guess who the twins I mentioned will be? (Hint - the sisters do not know them)**

**:) bye bye till next time!**


End file.
